¿sentimientos?
by Dreimind
Summary: Fue un sentimiento fugaz, tan fugaz que era imposible pensar que existió Si no fuera por esos pequeños brotes que quedaron realmente hubiese llegado a pensar que nada ocurrió en realidad. Que todo había sido producto de su imaginación/(Mihawk x Oc)/
1. Chapter 1

**La despedida y el baile de la amistad**

No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que ella, conoció a Bartholomew Kuma, aquel era un hombre de pocas palabras, tenia un rostro…no sabia si debía decir inexpresivo o triste, pero según Donna, él era un hombre muy simpático; el Shichibukai había cuidado de ella durante esas dos semanas, en las que esa mujer de 25 años, con su personalidad extrovertida e infantil había logrado su aprecio, a demás de una fugas sonrisa de su parte.

Kuma estaba consciente que la muchacha llamada Jawhuto Donna le ocasionaría grandes problemas a futuro, y se aria de grandes enemigos, por tener, sin querer u saber, _''_la sangre maldita_''_ como también sabia, que la chica era débil e inconsciente de la gran fuerza que poseía; por lo mismo Kuma, se había propuesto ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese antes de convertirse completamente en una maquina y olvidarse de ella.

Había pensado en el lugar ideal en el que ella no solo se aria fuerte, si no que aprendería del _''_mejor dentro de su categoría_''_ pero la colaboración de aquel individuo en cuestión, era tan o casi mas imposible de cumplir, que hacer de esa ''niña'' una verdadera _''_mujer_''. _

- ¿Qué sucede? Te noto muy serio – dijo Donna escalando por su espalda.

- Si fueras de viaje ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

- Si fuera de viaje...donde me gustaría ir… me gustaría ir, a un lugar donde allá mucha naturaleza, y animales raros y divertidos, ¿Por qué preg… – no fue capaz de terminar aquella pregunta, cuando desapareció de la vista de su ¨ amigo ¨

Aquella fue una experiencia nueva, Donna estaba volando a gran velocidad, sobre los cielos, no sabia que había pasado ni adonde se dirigía, solo sabia que Bartholomew Kuma, era una buena persona y ya se lo explicaría.

Donna sintió un gran e inexplicable peso en su cabeza, cerró los ojos por lo que creyó un segundo.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones? – No recibio respuesta.

Con Bartholomew Kuma cerca, nada malo le ocurriría, no sabia donde estaban, ni que hacían allí, pero disfrutar del silencio de aquel hombre la tranquilizaba.

Cuando en el cielo, el sol y el mar parecían unirse, Kuma se levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentado y le dio la espalda a la muchacha.

- ¿a donde vas?

- es hora de irme

- y...¿y yo que? – volvió a preguntar ella

- mantente viva – fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, sonando su voz como una orden.

- ¡espera! – dijo ella comenzando a correr para alcanzar los tres pasos que él había dado, alzando ridículamente la cabeza, para tratar de ver inútilmente el rostro de aquel hombre.

- Esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos.

- ¡NO! – dijo ella elevando el tono de su suave voz horrorizada ante la idea de no volver a ver a...a su amigo – esto es solo un hasta pronto, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, mira esto sellara nuestra amistad – dijo ella ofreciéndole uno de sus pendientes.

Kuma permaneció en silencio, el sabia que no se volverían a ver, que él seria transformado en una maquina y que no recordaría jamás el haber conocido a esa chica, suspiro mentalmente sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta unas gafas de ingeniero color blancas como las de él, se las tendió a la chica, quien las miro brevemente para luego colocárselas alrededor de su cuello, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a aquel hombre.

- Ahora tú no me olvidaras y yo no te olvidare – exclamo la chica ampliando aun mas la sonrisa de su rostro.

Kuma desapareció junto a una fuerte ráfaga de viento, dejando en su lugar un arrugado cartel de se busca de Dracule Mihawk, que Donna observo hasta que el sol terminó de ocultarse.

Donna comenzó a caminar internándose en el bosque, le interesaba saber si en aquel lugar existía alguna civilización o si estaba desierta, en otras palabras, le interesaba saber si correría o no peligro alguno en aquella isla. Estaba completamente sola en medio de la nada, en un lugar desconocido, y sin protección alguna, por alguna extraña razón la chica se sintió indefensa y con ganas de llorar.

un fuerte y estruendoso sonido que se elevo hasta los cielos, en las ocasiones en las que se sentia asustada la chica solía bailar, si, sonaba tonto, pero bailar era algo que la relajaba y eso fue lo que hizo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...veinte...veinticinco... lentamente se acercaban un grupo de...¿monos? ¿chimpancés? No sabia con precisión lo que eran, pero parecían ser un grupo de animales bastante inteligentes, portaban escudos y armas y tenían una mirada perturbadora, estaban expectantes siguiendo cada movimiento de la chica, la cual danzaba y reía intentando hacer participe a un pequeño babuino, que tras obtener la aprobación de su superior comenzó a imitar a la muchacha, no paso mucho tiempo, muchos de aquellos babuinos comenzaron a imitar la danza; esa noche Donna conoció a los Humandrills quienes extrañamente la acogieron como una más entre los suyos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Mihawk es un hombre bastante intrigante…supongo que nadie esta exento de …afecto.


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Tras el baile aparece el demonio.

Rápidamente y como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que se encontraba con alguien nuevo en su vida, Donna simpatizo con los animales, cosa que no se le hizo difícil teniendo en cuenta que los animales prácticamente la habían secuestrado y llevado a un lugar que le decía a luces que se trataba de sus dominios, de cierta manera Donna creía saber porque los babuinos la trataban como si de un bien preciado al que debían proteger a toda costa se tratara, para los babuinos la presencia de Jawhuto Donna les traía buenos augurios eso sin mencionar que la enchochada les hacia recordar aquel tiempo sin preocupaciones donde vivían de forma tranquila y pacifica, no como ahora que por mucho que quisiesen e intentasen reconstruir la isla nada podría cobrar vida ni seria como antes, hacia mucho que la madre naturaleza se había olvidado de habitar con su vasta vegetación esa tierra muerta y olvidada, ahora lo único que sentían en sus corazones de simios incomprendidos era odio, vacío, tristeza un sentimiento que los había dominado tan profundamente que atacaban a todo aquel que les resultaba amenazante, claro que ante la presencia de _ciertas_ personas mas bien los animales huían.

Pero la de ojos negros pudo _sentir _que las intenciones de aquellos animales para con ella, no eran precisamente de fines malignos, si no que, al parecer era todo lo contrario, y la mujer prometió ayudarles porque de cierta manera comenzaba a sentir un poco de tristeza y vacío al igual que aquellos mamíferos, ''sera la atmósfera'' se dijo Donna jugando con uno de sus negros cabellos rizados, al momento que le sonreía al pequeño animal que sentado a su lado le devolvía en forma instantánea aquella sonrisa, algo le decía que aquella iba a ser una corta, muy corta noche.

Y como bien había dicho tras esa corta noche en la que nada pudo apreciar, llego el otro día, en la que los rayos cenizas del sol la encontraron caminando en busca de alimento.

Mientras la mujer (porque claramente sus atributos denotaban a los de una mujer aunque su personalidad difería de ello) caminaba de la mano con aquel amiguito hacia el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba, la de ojos negros presto atención a su alrededor y por donde mirase el resultado era cada vez mas devastador, el paisaje estaba muerto, con restos de cemento que bien pudieron ser partes de algún techado o algo similar, construcciones de una hermosa ciudad de la que ya no quedaba ni el polvo, pero que seguía viva y tangible en las rocosas construcciones que se desintegraban lentamente, una hermosa civilización se irguió allí hace algún tiempo, una a la que ella le hubiese gustado visitar pero de la que lamentablemente solo podía apreciar en sus ruinas.

En estos momentos la chica se sentía triste, muy muy triste y gustosa habría bailado para aminorar esa molesta sensación que estaba haciendo presa de si, pero las puntiagudas rocas en forma de espirar amenazaban con hacerle un corte o algo por el estilo y ella no quería eso. Gracias.

Con mirada moribunda y hambrienta como estaba, tenia la vaga esperanza de encontrarse con alguien, pero dudaba enormemente que alguien, a parte de los babuinos claro esta, habitase en esa tierra, le resultaba imposible siquiera pensar en que alguien pudiese habitar en un lugar tan, tan triste...

Y así como estaba, moribunda, hambrienta y triste Donna fue sorprendida por otro joven babuino que la cargaba como cual saco de patatas junto aquel simio pequeño que ni siquiera le había soltado la mano, si no que, se la apretaba con mas fuerzas, haciendo que la mujer hiciese un mohín de dolor y disgusto claro.

Cuando tras una corta carrera fue depositada en el suelo, nada muy sutil que digamos, Donna no pudo mas que maravillarse, si bien no era ni por asomo al lugar con mas verdor que en su vida había visto, si sorprendió que de una u otra forma hubiese vida en esa isla, al parecer no todo estaba muerto, tal vez podría ayudar a los babuinos en lo que estos le habían encomendado la noche anterior... Tras apreciar como muchos de los monos parecían tranquilos en aquel lugar, diferente comportamiento a como los había visto Donna antes, la chica decidió acercarse al lugar en el que estaba segura se trataba de agua dulce, no cabe mencionar que iba con clara intención de beber de dicha agua, mas a penas la muchacha se hubo acercado lo suficiente, un no muy alegre monstruo marino salio de entre las aguas dispuesto a merendar, lamentablemente al grito de sorpresa y miedo de la mujer acudieron esos fuertes simios a su rescate, como tal pelicular romántica, (que de romántica no tenia nada) como resultado, Donna se encontraba asando un suculento trozo de carne marina en un palo, actuar que no fue bien visto por los simios de mas edad quienes recelosos comían su alimento crudo.

Ajena a algunas miradas poco amigables, Donna, una vez hubo terminado de desayunar o almorzar, que con claridad no sabia que hora era, decidió salir a estirar las piernas, explorar mas bien, seguida en todo momento por un séquito de babuinos que no parecían dejarla sola ni para ir al baño, la chica llego sin saber con claridad a un lugar que parecía ser el centro de la isla, rocosidad alrededor de una gran cruz de madera que se perdía en los cielos fue lo que llamo enormemente su atención al igual que el comportamiento mas hosco de los seres que la acompañaban, pero ignorante y curiosa por adentrarse por terreno desconocido, la de ojos negros siguió avanzando deteniéndose a metros de un gran castillo de solido cemento, único al parecer en toda la isla.

Donna a paso seguro se encamino hasta la puerta, entrar en el castillo era algo que llamaba mucho su atención, pero como habían echo ya anteriormente los babuinos se lo impidieron tomándola fuertemente del brazo impidiendo siquiera que ella llegase a pisar el inicio de la escalera, disgustada enormemente la chica les observo con una cara poco grata a la que muchos de ellos imitaron; Cuando creyó que los simios se habían calmado, la chica nuevamente intento encaminarse hacia las puertas de aquel lugar que despertaba su curiosidad, mas en vano la chica fue técnicamente arrastrada lejos del lugar, esos simios comenzaban a fastidiarla.

Miro por ultima vez el castillo y este le devolvió la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta unas orbes doradas la observaban tras un ventanal, con curiosidad sin asombro en su mirada, al momento que un liquido rojizo se acercaba a los labios de aquel que sostenía una fina copa en sus manos. La noche prometía ser muy interesante...

Estaba disgustada muy, muy disgustada, tal vez por eso los simios la miraban expectantes a lo que fuera hacer la mujer, pero esta les ignoraba caminando de un lado a otro en medio de ese circulo que habían formado los simios, encerrándola allí hasta que la noche hubo caído y si había algo que a Donna le disgustada enormemente eso era estar encerrada y mucho mas si era en contra de su voluntad, alma libre como era, estaba completamente desesperada aun mas ante la mirada de todos esos que la acompañaban, pensó en lo dicho por Kuma-sama, claro que ella se mantendría con vida, no tenia intención alguna de morir, al menos no todavía.

- ¡Es injusto! – grito llevando sus manos a sus caderas, dando unas pataditas al suelo como si este tuviese la culpa – ¡yo quiero saber que hay en ese lugar! – suspiro resignada al ver como su berrinche no lograba su cometido, es mas algunos simios hasta la imitaban.

Intento darle el visto bueno al asunto, mas no lo encontraba, busco entre sus pertenencias el objeto que Kuma-sama le había dado afirmando que eso le ayudaría mucho, mas no lo encontró lo cual la angustio aun mas, ¡santo cielo había perdido el obsequio que le había dado Kuma-sama! ¡que aria ahora! ¡era una mala persona, una muy, muy mala persona! ''Tal vez me lo comí'' se dijo ella, ''a fin de cuentas era un fruta'' cierto era que parecía ser una fruta, pero no estaba segura si se lo había comido o no... ¡Gran dilema aquel!

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo lentamente, tratando de moverse al compás del viento, Donna cerraba los ojos por breves momentos para luego abrirlos y mirar detenidamente a los que la acompañaban y trataban de imitar, sonó fuerte el eco del viento entre las ruinas y fue bruscamente como ella se movió, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba bailar y dejar de pensar en todo, necesitaba mantener su mente en blanco y dejarse llevar por todo y todos los sonidos existentes, desde el sonido del fuego hasta los sonidos guturales de los babuinos, y el baile comenzó, comenzó al compás del viento, lo podía sentir, no era necesario cerrar los ojos para sentirlo, no claro que no, lo sentía en la mirada de cada uno de los que la acompañaban danzando alrededor del fuego y ella se sentía feliz de poder transmitirles todo eso a sus amigos, por que las noches se pasan mucho mejor en compañía y en fiestas.

- Kukuhwahahahaha

Un ruido que no supo en su momento definir detiene su baile alrededor de la hoguera, hosco y temeroso el babuino pequeña la toma de la mano y la esconde tras si, mostrando sus dientes feroces a los arbustos a los que Donna dirige la mirada y una ambarina se la devuelve apareciendo en su totalidad un hombre años mayor que ella, distinguido en porte y serio e impasible ante la amenazante mirada de los simios.

-Tranquilos chicos, no es una mala persona... ¿Quien eres tú? – la muchacha sacó un cartel entre sus pertenecías y leyó lo que allí decía– D...Dracule Mihawk, un Shichibukai ¿no? – el hombre no respondió nada y ella suspiro guardando dicho cartel – supongo que estoy en tus dominios y quien debería decir que hace aquí soy yo... Me llamo Jawutho Donna, mucho gusto...

El hombre dio un paso al frente y los animales en su mayoría se ocultaron y los que no, se preparaban para blandir su espada con aquel hombre, cocientes eso si de los resultados, Donna ignoro al hombre y poso su mirada en los babuinos quienes al mirarla bajaron un poco la guardia, atento a la chica el gran Dracule Mihawk procedió a preguntar lo que esperaba no fuera la respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Kuma-sama me dejo aquí ayer – y esa era la respuesta que Mihawk esperaba, pero que le disgustada de igual manera, hace tan solo unos días se había desasido de la chica fantasma y del espadachín para que Bartholomew Kuma enviase a sus dominios a otra persona, tendría que hablar con ese hombre seriamente.

- Te ofrezco quedarte esta noche en el castillo – dijo retomando su camino.

- Si quería respuestas al menos necesitaría a esa mujer con vida y cerca suyo...por ahora...


	3. chapter 3

**Dimes y diretes**

Llegar a aquel castillo, había sido un trabajo no tan fácil como ella había creído en un principio, el hombre de semblante imponente y temple impenetrable, la guiaba en silencio a través de la espesa capa negra del lugar, a lo mucho Donna escuchaba el ruido de sus pasos y su respiración, lo demás era un completo silencio, se reprocho a si misma el haber seguido a aquel hombre a un lugar que desconocía, de cierta manera sabia que no debía temer a nada ni nadie, porque confiaba en que Kuma-sama no la dejaría en un lugar en el que le pudieran hacer daño, pero aun así se sentía asustada, el hombre que tenia delante de ella, inspiraba tanto misterio y seriedad que ello la asustaba, prefería estar con los babuinos...ellos al menos sonreían...

El castillo era como ella se lo había imaginado en un principio, tan o mas lúgubre como se mostraba en el exterior, las paredes todas una mas gris que la anterior, de ellas, en cada esquina pendían una hilera de candelabros, de una u otra pared colgaban cuadros totalmente empolvados, las telarañas eran incontables, y las sombras y chisporroteos del fuego se elevaban y descendían constantemente, dándole una aura aun mas sombría al castillo, pero lo que se robaba todo el protagonismo era sin duda, el hombre sentado frente a la chimenea, el mismo que en una mano sostenía una copa de vino, mientras que la otra el diario al cual le dedicaba su completa atención, y ahora ¿que debía decir o hacer la joven?

- Esto... – dijo en ella en voz baja, aun así sus palabras se hicieron eco en aquel lugar, el pelinegro ni siquiera le miro, siguió colocándole su completa atención al diario delante de si.

La chica se encogió de hombros e interpreto la actitud de aquel hombre como un 'haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes' Donna que sentía gran curiosidad por aquel castillo comenzó a inspeccionarlo en primera instancia con la mirada, temía romper algo y que aquel hombre se enojase, para luego tomarse un poco mas de confianza y comenzando a inspeccionar las habitaciones de la planta baja, así fue como Donna llego a una habitación no muy lejana, donde toda la implementación le decía claramente que se trataba de una cocina, hasta ese momento, la pelinegra no había recordado que la irrupción de aquel hombre le había impedido comer algo en compañía de sus amigos, pensó en ir y preguntarle al 'hombre serio' si podía coger algo de comida, pero ello le resultaba algo irónico suponiendo que ya se encontraba pellizcando de una uva, así que simplemente la muchacha de nombre Jawhuto Donna tras encogerse nuevamente de hombros decidió disponer de la cocina a su antojo, ya que su anfitrión al parecer no pensaba mostrarle ni el lugar, ni mucho menos señalarle donde se encontraban las tazas y cucharas.

Tras jugar en la cocina colocando a la olla que había encontrado todo lo que llegaba a sus manos y le parecía apetecible, Donna dio por terminado su platillo especial, aunque la palabra que parecía definir aquello era mas bien ''extravagante'' o una clara afirmación de ''¿que coño es esto?'' que si bien su comida tenia buen aroma y una buena presentación, las combinaciones era realmente inimaginables como una sopa de de uva con vienesas o carne con mantequilla de maní, por nombrar algunos. Satisfecha con sus resultados la pelinegra se dispuso a colocar los utensilios que encontraba en la gran mesa que allí había, y una vez finalizada esta acción se dispuso a romper el silencio que tan poco le gustaba.

– ¡La cena esta cérvida! – anuncio ella repentinamente llenando con su armoniosa voz cada recoveco de la lúgubre mansión, pero el hombre tampoco hizo ademan de nada, pero si esta vez la observo por el rabillo del ojo tras el sillón, se podría decir que la miraba curioso pero eso era difícil de saber.

''No molestar'' así fue como Donna interpreto la expresión en el rostro de él, suspiro un tanto resignada mientras se servia de la deliciosa sopa que había preparado, si el hombre no quería comer no era su problema, a fin de cuentas ella no pasaría hambre.

Aunque por otro lado Donna aun no podía entender el porque de que ese hombre la hubiese invitado a pasar la noche en su castillo, casa, mansión o como quisiera llamarle si era mas que notorio que a él le disgustaba su parecencia.

La chica se levanto sorprendida cuando su cabeza dio un sonoro golpe con el plato frente a ella, había permanecido allí sentada esperando a que ese hombre de camisa blanca se le ofreciera comer algo, pero tanta tranquilidad y silencio la hicieron quedarse dormida en su lugar, decidió lavar la losa que había ensuciado y dormir un poco ¿que hora seria? A paso somnoliento la chica decidió inspeccionar el segundo piso donde pretendía encontrar una cama para dormir, mirando de reojo al espadachín subió las escaleras, esperando la aprobación de él que nunca llego.

Las puertas una frente a la otra todas del mismo color junto a aquel pasillo hacían nada mas que crecer la curiosidad de la chica por saber que había en el interior, pero el cansancio que ya había hecho mella en ella le impidió husmear en todas aquellas sombrías habitaciones, entrando a la que le llamo mas la atención, acostándose sin muchos miramientos sobre la cama que ocuparía para dormir.

Examino detenidamente con sus ojos dorados la mesa bien puesta y la comida sobre ella, debía reconocerlo aquella mujer no parecía ser tan... ¿cual era la palabra que buscaba? ¿ingenua? ¿estúpida? ¿inocente? Mihawk no estaba seguro, pero algo en ella le había llamado la atención, tras analizar profundamente que era lo que tenia al frente y tras probarlo intentar descifrar que clase de alimentos el espadachín estaba ingiriendo se fue a acostar.

- ¡Buenos días! – dijo la chica efusivamente mientras bajaba las escaleras y observaba al hombre que sentado a la mesa tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno, era de hora temprana, apenas despuntaba el día – vengo a darte las gracias ya me voy – agrego la de cabellos ondulados una vez hubo llegado a aquella mesa, el hombre se dedico a mirarla unos segundos antes de hablar:

- ¿Donde iras? – pregunto levemente interesado el Shichibukai, la mujer de ondulada cabellera tembló al escucharle hablar, con aquellas tres cortas palabras que él había pronunciado parecía que la atravesaba, se puso un tantito incomoda pero no lo suficiente para intimidarla aquella mirada de color miel que la miraba atentamente

- con los babuinos supongo – contesto encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de parecer tan tranquila como es espadachín, al ver que el hombre no decía nada pero que seguía igualmente mirándola insistente a los ojos, comenzó a justificarse sin que le hubiesen preguntado siquiera – dijiste que podía pasar la noche aquí... y la noche ya se acabo – la chica hizo un alto desviando su mirada hacia el gran ventanal para comprobar lo que decía – a si que me voy... – dijo finalmente comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta por la que la noche anterior había entrado.

Había que reconocer y destacar que Jawhuto Donna parecía ser una persona bastante infantil, lo cual claramente no se discute, ella para sus 25 años de edad era una chica bastante infantil, pero a su simple mentalidad no todo eran juegos y despreocupaciones podía ser muy inteligente y culta si se lo proponía, claro y cuando ello ocurría la chica era _muy_ literal, motivo por el cual se marchaba a tan temprana hora, pues aquel hombre desconocido y sumamente amable, a su parecer le había invitado a pasar la _noche _y claramente ella podía apreciar que la _noche _ya había _acabado._

Mihawk entrecerró los ojos color miel cruzándose de manos, permitiéndose apoyar los codos en la mesa e intentando comprender tanto la situación como las palabras que la desconocida había pronunciado pero por mas vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba respuesta posible que le permitiese descifrar aquella mentalidad infantil que se enfrascaba bajo un vestido negro de blondas rojas y se alejaba a paso lento, _se cayo cuando nació o ha perdido la memoria y cree ser un infante _se dijo el Shichibukai levantando la cabeza, aunque aun era muy pronto para juzgar... el que se hacía conocer como _Taka no Me_ emitió un imperceptible suspiro y se dispuso a decir lo mas razonable que cruzo por su sabia mente:

- Humandrills – la muchacha se volteo al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquel hombre, por lo cual se giro para poder verle, tal cual instantes atrás estaba, sentado tranquilamente tomando desayuno.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo levantando una de sus delineadas cejas negras, sorprendía pero no dejándolo ver del todo.

- Se llaman Humandrills – repitió tranquilamente aquel hombre, haciendo un corto carraspeo antes de continuar al ver la expresión confundida de la joven junto con un mohín de labios que misteriosamente le pareció _interesante _– son babuinos que imitan las técnicas y acciones de los humanos... – la chica parpadeo un par de veces produciéndose entre ellos un corto silencio mientras la pelinegra intentaba entender lo que el hombre le decía, no es que fuera _tonta _pero abecés le costaba comprender algunas cosas.

- ¿Sabes por que usan armas? – se apresuro a decir la de ojos negros sonriendo tras recomponerse de la confusión inicial – ¿son acaso tu séquito de guerreros sangrientos? – dando unos cortos pasitos en dirección al hombre para escucharle mejor – porque si son tus matones dejame decirte que es super malo de tu parte el usar a esos lindos animalitos en tan ruines bajezas ¡eso se llama maltrato animal! – por tres segundos el gran, serio e imperturbable Dracule Mihawk pareció perder la compostura que tanto le caracterizaba, algo que la chica no dejo pasar y por primera vez – y tal vez la ultima – pudo leer en su rostro tanto indignación como enojo, pero el Shichibukai no se altero ni se movió de su lugar, si no que lo único que hizo fue separar un poco la comisura de los labios antes de contestar.

- Cuando llegue, se había desatado una guerra... los Humandrills que en un principio se había criado en un ambiente pacifico, presenciaron la guerra e imitaron las acciones de aquellos que peleaban – el espadachín hizo una pausa recuperando su semblante y mirando de reojo a la muchacha antes de dirigir su mirada a un punto muerto de la habitación – un humano puede imitar a los animales y puede incluso adquirir la fuerza de uno, pero cuando son estos los que imitan a los humanos la diferencia es notoria.

- Ah ya veo, pff por un momento creí otra cosa – dijo la muchacha en voz baja, para luego enrojecer por su falsa acusación – lo siento – dijo dedicándole al hombre una amplia sonrisa que le obligo a cerrar los parpados, aunque claro estaba que el tono alegre que uso al disculparse se dudaba que mostrara que realmente lo sentía – a si que los babuinos se han convertido en los guardianes de la isla... – dijo la de ondulados cabellos negros llevándose su dedo indice al mentón y mirando hacia el techo del lugar, comenzando nuevamente a caminar hacia la salida, susurrando un inaudible nos vemos.

Seguida por la mirada del Shichibukai, luego de dar un par de vueltas y chocar con algunas cosas por no mirar hacia al frente si no al techo, la chica detuvo su caminar sonriendo tras, al parecer, comprender una difícil situación o una respuesta a una difícil pregunta. Donna se giro y observo al hombre que cómodamente en su silla igualmente le miraba, y procedió a preguntarle lo que al parecer le estaba inquietando.

- ¿Podría acompañarte a desayunar antes de irte? – tras otro imperceptible suspiro el Shichibukai llevo la taza de café a sus labios y le dio un largo sorbo, no se sorprendió ante la pregunta de ella, pero en si esperaba... en fin eso no tiene importancia. Aquella mirada de ''haz lo que quieras'' fue suficiente, corriendo feliz como una niña pequeña Donna se sentó al lado del hombre y tras probar unos bocados siguió hablando – ¿Por qué los babuinos y tu no parecen llevarse bien?

El de cabellera corta y negra desvió un poco su vista disimuladamente a la derecha, donde se encontraba la mucha untando mermelada a un pan, prefirió no decir nada, porque aunque quisiese contestar tampoco tenia una respuesta a una pregunta tan... estúpida.

Pero para no sonar descortés, que curiosamente necesitaba conseguir algo de información, decidió contestar, pero claramente eludiendo la pregunta de aquella mujer.

- creo que dormir aquí es mas cómodo que hacerlo en la rama de un árbol

- ¡Puedo quedarme aquí! – dijo rápidamente la chica apartando el pan de su boca entre sorprendida y alegre – ¡muchísimas gracias! aunque no creo que sea por mucho tiempo... ah no importa – poso sus carnosos y sonrosados labios en la taza y dio un sorbito corto apartando al instante la taza de si al quemarse la lengua – si vamos a vivir juntos... digo si vas a soportarme, porque ya note que no te agrada mucho mi parecencia aquí, y eso me confunde un poco ¿por que querrías invitar a alguien que no te agrada a tu casa? Eso es tonto, pero no importa de verdad gracias.

El Shichibukai prefirió continuar tranquilamente su desayuno, prestando poca atención a la chica que como un loro no se callaba nunca, si no que, cada vez pareciera hablar mas, cuando el de ojos miel miro a la muchacha creyendo que al fin se había aburrido de hablar o bien se había cortado la lengua con el cuchillo de la mermelada, vio que ella le miraba fijamente, expectante, se abstuvo de preguntar algo esperando a que ella rompiera nuevamente el silencio, lo cual ocurrió casi al instante de que el desviara ligeramente la mirada de ella.

- Bueno...quiero hacerte una pregunta muy, muy importante – dijo ella con voz seria atrayendo la discreta mirada de él que sin decir nada espero a lo que venia – ¿por qué siempre andas trayendo una cara de poto? – pregunto finalmente la chica prestando toda su completa atención a lo que respondería el hombre.

''Creo que meti la pata'' se dijo Donna al ver como aquel imponente hombre se paraba tranquilamente de su asiento y se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia el sillón, le siguió con la mirada e incluso una vez que su imagen quedo oculta tras el majestuoso sillón siguió viéndole, parándose de su asiento justo cuando el se servia una copa de vino y se la llevaba tranquilamente a sus labios.

– si, creo que eh metido la pata

* * *

**reviews plis**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4: Despertando la curiosidad**

Para que negarlo, la chica le producía curiosidad, cierto era que en circunstancias diferentes la muchacha no habría terminado de decir la primera estúpida pregunta antes de que el gran Dracule Mihawk la hubiese partido por la mitad, pero las circunstancias en si eran muy distintas, que una mujer caiga en tu isla asegurando ser dejada aquí por Bartholomew Kuma y que a demás halla simpatizado en primera instancia con los babuinos era algo que llamaba mucho la atención en cualquier persona y Mihawk no era la excepción, por muy introvertido y taciturno que fuera, Mihawk era una persona muy curiosa, su misma curiosidad incluso le llevo a retar hasta al mismísimo Edward Newgate, en los tiempos en los que ese viejo lobo de mar aun estaba con vida.

El Shichibukai que había permanecido gran parte de su mañana (por no decir toda) sentado en su sillón favorito, disfrutando de esa tranquilidad y silencio que en dos años no pudo disfrutar gracias a la intromisión de esos dos jóvenes impertinentes, giro su cabeza hacia su costado derecho, donde la chica sentada en el suelo le miraba expectante desde que se hubo sentado cerca de él, desde el primer momento decidió ignorarla como solía hacer con Perona y sus berrinches, pero de por si la situación poco le gustaba, ser el centro de atención por mucho tiempo no era algo que le gustase en si y a diferencia de la chica fantasma quien luego de su berrinche se iba a molestar al otro espadachín, ella no se movía de su posición. Sostuvo su mirada con aquella, que en tan poco tiempo de haberla conocido, le comenzaba a producir jaqueca y se pregunto si es que Kuma lo odiaba y por eso le mandaba a _su _isla a jóvenes estúpidos, definitivamente Mihawk debería hablar seriamente con ese Shichibukai, su castillo no era un hotel ni nada por el estilo.

- Me gustan tus ojos son bonitos – dijo la muchacha mostrando una sonrisa cerrada – se parecen a los de un halcón, yo nunca he visto uno pero... ¡dicen que son tan geniales y tenebrosos, algunos dicen que si los miras justo cuando el sol ilumina sus ojos te quemas! – las intenciones de Donna eran obvias: Hacer un poco de conversa. – pero tu no das miedo, solo eres algo...serio, muy, muy, muy, muy serio, pareciera que nunca te ríes o diviertes, acaso... ¿estas triste?

Si, definitivamente Dracule Mihawk pretendía hablar con Kuma para aclarar ese asunto, primero la chica fantasma, luego Roronoa ambos seres de los que se deshizo a no mas de cinco días y ahora, ¡ahora esa muchacha idiota invadía sus dominios!

- Con tan solo verle el rostro a Kuma-sama... – continuo ella hablando en voz baja como si de un secreto se tratase, mientras jugaba con sus dedos hábiles con uno de sus rizados cabellos negros azulados – yo sabia si el estaba triste o enojado, pero tu... ¡realmente es difícil saber que es lo que estas pensando! Me he llegado a preguntar... – dijo la chica en un susurro apartando la vista del hombre para mirar las agujetas de sus zapatos como si fuesen la cosa mas interesante del mundo, curioso era que el Shichibukai estaba prestando mas atención de lo que debía, aunque claro disimuladamente – me he llegado a preguntar... si tu... – levanto la vista hacia aquel hombre para bajarla de nuevo – tu tienes sentimientos ¿cierto?

Sus miradas se cruzaron por escasos segundos, para luego impasible como era, el pelinegro siguió degustando de su copa de vino y de la lectura, la chica en cambio suspiro abatida, colocando ambas manos en su barbilla mirando con expresión aburrida el chisporrotear del fuego, así en silencio y tranquilidad que tanto incomodaba a la mujer a su lado, Donna decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Le gustaba. A Donna le gustaba ese hombre, no era ni por asomo una chica enamoradiza a decir verdad ella nunca, en sus veintiséis años de edad se había llegado a preguntar en lo felices que se veían las mujeres a su alrededor cuando hablaban de sus esposos o pretendientes, ella de por si era una persona feliz y no creía que con tener a un hombre a su lado se iba a volver mas feliz o algo por el estilo, cierto también era que ella no era casta, dentro de su mas infinita inocencia había experimentado ese acto que muchos afirmaban se hacia para demostrar el amor, Donna cuando pequeña, muy muy muy pequeña había sido manchada, ultrajada, pero o bien ella elimino ese horrible recuerdo de su mente o la corta memoria que tenia le impidió saber a ciencia cierta lo que le ocurrió, detalles que poca importancia tenían hoy en día para ella.

Entonces tal vez, la palabra gustar no era la correcta para definir lo que sentía por el Shichibukai, cierto era que en tan pocos días ese hombre había despertado su curiosidad, le gustaban sus ojos dorados, le gustaba la forma en que tomaba el tenedor o como llevaba la copa de vino a sus labios o como cambiaba la pagina del diario, el hombre lo hacia con tanta elegancia, con tanta precisión que simplemente le gustaba verle haciendo esas nimiedades. En otras palabras Donna sentía una especie de admiración por ese hombre, lo único que no le gustaba de él, era ese semblante indiferente, esa mueca de perenne seriedad, como le gustaría llevar con él una conversación amena, escucharlo reír o que le dijese algo mas... acogedor, no quería esos monosílabos por respuestas.

Cuando tenga tiempo – se dijo – voy a encargar el Den-den muchi reproductor de música. Le gustaba la música, de cualquier tipo, desde los tangos que solía bailar, la música orquestada hasta lo que estaba de moda y no había canciones mas buenas del ultimo tiempo que los grandes éxitos de _Soul King _a todo el mundo le gustaban esas canciones de ese esqueleto con afro que se hizo tan conocido en tan poco tiempo.

- Eh Dov ¿Donde vas? – el monito le hizo algunas señas con las manos para que lo siguiera y ella entre risotadas y tomada de la mano del simio le contaba todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron, el cual a diferencia de Mihawk hacia algunas gestos mostrando su interés o bien soltaba algo parecido a una risita, eso era lo que Donna quería conversar con alguien ¿Tan difícil era para ese hombre mostrar algo de interés?

* * *

Una leve curvatura parecida a una sonrisa se asomo por sus pálidos labios al momento que doblaba el periódico, solo hace cinco días desde que su joven aprendiz y enemigo había surcado nuevamente los mares para reunirse junto a los suyos y esa tripulación de locos ya habían causado gran alboroto a penas llegando a la isla Gyojin, no se quiere ni imaginar que es lo que vendrá después, esa tripulación tenia muchas aventuras por vivir, tal vez lo que le dijo Shanks esa vez... tal vez ese pelirrojo estaba en lo cierto.

Giro su rostro y la _Kokuto Yoru_ le devolvió la mirada, hacia bastante tiempo desde que tuvo una buena batalla... negó con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, Akagami no Shanks pese a ser uno de sus contrincantes mas respetados, había dejado de llamar su atención, aunque no le importase lo que hacia el pelirrojo con su vida le aun le parecía estúpido que hubiese perdido el brazo por puro capricho.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino a paso decidido hacia la biblioteca, si no mal lo recordaba habían algunos libro del ultimo pedido que aun no había leído. Media hora después bajaba las escaleras con cuatro gruesos volúmenes que fueron dejados en la mesita frente al sillón, mientras colocaba un nuevo leño a la estufa, dirigió su mirada hacía el ventanal, se hacia tarde... y esa mujer aun estaba fuera, se dejo caer en el sillón llevando una vez mas la copa a sus labios, preparando el siguiente libro que leería, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que le pasara a esa mujer?

A los minutos después aquella mujer entro riendo al castillo, con la respiración entrecortada, la miro de reojo mientras se acercaba, estaba despeinada, con la ropa sucia y echa jirones a demás tenia una que otra magulladura, ella no dijo nada mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la escalera y él tampoco pregunto, aunque si, estaba curioso, una curiosidad infantil que quería salir, escapar de esa mascara seria, pero como en tantas otras ocasiones no lo logro.

Dracule volvió la vista al libro y se centro en leer, la canción que la mujer tarareaba llego rápidamente a sus oídos, suspiro una vez mas, al parecer la chica se encuentra de buen humor y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

- Lo siento ¿cenaste?

- Si – contesta sin apartar la mirada del libro, la verdad es que no tiene mucha hambre.

- Lo siento se me hizo tarde – se justifico ella – ah y etto... espero no te moleste pero tome unas cosas prestadas. Aparto la vista del libro y la fijo en la chica quien lucia un extraño vestido rojo con adornos negros que terminaba en puntas y no alcanzaba a llegar a la rodilla, se había echo una trenza hacia el lado y algunos rulos húmedos caían por su frente, aun llevaba sus zapatillas bajas de color rojo. Mihawk no pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto, él que quería olvidarse cuanto antes de sus dos años pasados e iba esa mujer y se colocaba una de esas atrocidades que había confeccionado Perona y no cualquier atrocidad, se había puesto _'' ese ''_ vestido que mas de un problema le había causado – Si te molesta yo...

- No ahí problema – interrumpió el pelinegro, dando el tema por zanjado.

- Bien – dijo la mujer caminando hacia la cocina, _Taka no Me_ volvió la vista al libro, jurándose que en cuanto viera oportunidad quemaría ese vestido y todas las posibles cosas que hubiese dejado la chica fantasma.

Entro en la cocina, estaba muy feliz, había tenido una gran tarde y los babuinos le habían intentado enseñar a cazar, y aunque en mas de un problema se vio envuelta y en mas de una disputa con alguno de sus '' compañeros de caza'' tuvo, para casi al final de la tarde había conseguido capturar... una rana. Estaba feliz, la desgraciada era muy escurridiza pero al final la pudo capturar ella sólita.

No tenia muchas ganas de comer, no hace mucho había comido, pero para no hacer desaire busco entre las cosas algo que le gustase y encontró un trozo de queso que rápidamente prendo a un fierro y salio con el al comedor.

- Te importa si como... Pero que diablos... - dejo caer el fierro quien hizo eco en la habitación y abrió los ojos muy muy grande, llevándose una mano a la boca, cubriendo sus labios sonrosados con sus dedos mirando perpleja al hombre frente a si.

Sus orbes doradas miraban con detenimiento las reacciones de la chica, Dracule asintió con la cabeza, estaba conforme, por ahora...

* * *

**Ahora si ¿reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! como bien dije publicare semanalmente, bueno solo se lo dije a **Taz** ya que tengo la certeza que ella me lee, lo siento lector pero así son las cosas u.u Tratare de publicar entre martes o miércoles si es que no ahí mayores complicaciones, A su vez digo o te digo **Taz** que los capítulos serán mas cortos y precisos y tratare de mejorar la narración!.Tal vez no haya mucho dialogo pero si mas interacción. Saludos desde el mas acá y gracias por leer._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Entendimiento**

La sangre descendía rápida pero sigilosamente por su brazo, era tan roja como el vestido que llevaba puesto, a duras penas había corrido asustada hacia la cocina, ¡pulcro santuario que no ha ni debe ser profanado! hacia tanto que no presenciaba algo así y mucho tiempo ya desde que ella misma había visto su propia sangre manar con fuerza envolviendo y manchando todo a su paso. Donna llevo su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo cubriendo con sus dedos el lugar por donde la sangre brotaba, se sintió palidecer por un segundo y recargo su cuerpo en la pared respirando profundamente ¿Qué había sido eso...? negó con la cabeza, había sido un sueño, si, eso era, un sueño extraño, una pesadillas de esas que tenia de pequeña cuando su mami no llegaba a arroparla en la noche, ¡claro que era una pesadilla! No era posible que... él... ¡no claro que no! estaba segura segurisima que si volvía a la sala el de ojos miel estaría tranquilamente en su sillón leyendo el periódico o bebiendo en su refinada copa.

Caminó con paso un tanto tembloroso hacia la sala en la que minutos atrás estuvo para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, el fuego bailaba ante sus ojos como una señal de peligro pero ignorante siguió su marcha hasta estar frente al sillón de pie y expectante, muda y temblorosa, pero ante todo confundida y sonriente, era claro para la enchochada que se trataba de una broma.

En efecto tal y como Jawutho supuso, el shichibukai estaba sentado en su sillón con el periódico en una mano y la copa en la otra, aunque en vez de un periódico tenia un libro cerrado y en la otra el objeto punzante que aun contenía restos de sangre que _Taka no Me_ examinaba atentamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Donna habría preferido no ver lo que esos ojos miel decían, cerro sus propios ojos por lo que creyó un segundo, era una pesadilla,un mal sueño ¿Por qué no despertaba? para cuando abrió sus ojos el hombre ya no estaba, en su lugar, en su otro brazo a la misma altura el vestido comenzaba a humedecer y la sangre comenzaba a emerger desde las profundidades de su piel joven y resistente.

Sus pasos resonaron por todo el castillo mientras ella corría hacia el baño mas cercano, no por miedo exactamente si no mas bien por el dolor punzante que en su vientre sentía, pero por arte de magia, suerte o alegría aquel dolor desconocido desapareció a penas entrar al cuarto de baño, hizo una mueca de disgusto llevando una de sus manos a su vientre húmedo, suspiro sin saber porque y dejo el agua del lavabo corriendo mientras buscaba entre los cajones el equipo de los primeros auxilios. Unas vendas desgastadas e hilachentas salieron a su encuentro aun tenia restos de sangre seca dejando a ver lo mucho que se habían ocupado, Donna no tuvo tiempo de pensar en quien había estado tan herido, ni porque no habían mas vendas que esas, ya que un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su brazo derecho seguido del palpitar de su brazo izquierdo, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el dolor.

* * *

Caminaba a paso decidido entre la espesura de aquel bosque muerto, el crepitar del viento sobre su capa resuena en el silencio único del lugar, la noche ha caído, como siempre, una vez mas, sin su sombrero de copa sobre sus azabaches cabellos Mihawk sigue su marcha entre cemento y tierra seca, no busca nada en particular y la _Kokuto Yoru_ por su espalda ancha y firme no descansa, al parecer la ha dejado en casa, al parecer hoy no busca entretención con el simio capaz de igualar su técnica, no, al parecer esta noche a _Taka no Me_ solo le apetece caminar, pasear por sus dominios, vigilar la nada de cerca. No huye, no escapa solo camina. Los simios silencian ante su presencia brindándole en sus miradas rencorosas de dientes afilados el respeto que el hombre gallardo se merece, pero este ajeno ante las muestras de ''afecto'' que profesan los simios estúpidos a su alrededor sigue su marcha, con la mirada fija al frente, con los pasos decididos sin saber en realidad a donde va, adentrándose en el corazón aun palpitante de esa tierra devastada. ¿Por qué? Porque al parecer esta noche solo le interesa caminar.

* * *

Entreabre los labios en una mueca parecida al dolor y la sorpresa juntas, ahora que, su nívea piel se expone frente al espejo quien le devuelve la mirada complaciente no puede dejar de admirar, aun en circunstancias así, al hombre del que nada sabe desde que la puerta del baño se cerró, sus heridas ya desinfectadas, limpias como su hermoso cuerpo le muestran la exactitud, la precisión y profundidad con la que sus brazos fueron marcados, si ella no lo viese con esas negras perlas que lleva por ojos, si ella no lo hubiese vivido y padecido simplemente no lo creería, sus dedos rozan ahora, su piel aun expuesta, deteniéndose en la linea fina de la que minutos atrás la sangre manaba profusa por sus brazos, por su cuerpo, deliciosa sangre roja liquido vital que se escapaba con premura de los brazos ya vendados. Suspira y una sonrisa asoma por sus labios rosados y carnosos, sonríe sin motivo aparente, creyendo entender el porque ese hombre rapaz a decidido hacer lo que hizo, porque ha decidido con cuchilla y sangre marcarla, cree entenderlo y su sonrisa se enancha aun mas.

* * *

Sentada frente a la hoguera con la vista fija en un libro en el suelo, entre las manos un fierro que en su parte superior un trozo de queso se derrite se encuentra la enchochada, tranquila, campante y sonriente, soltando una jocosa carcajada al tiempo que la vista se eleva y brillantes ojos negros se encuentran con los suyos propios, el Shichinukai no dice nada camina reticente a su lugar favorito y se sienta, la muchacha con sonrisa aun plasmada en labios rosados le ha seguido con la vista hasta que se ha sentado, no le gusta que le miren, nunca le ha gustado pero le es indiferente, siempre le ha sido indiferente, hasta ahora, hace nuevamente contacto visual con ella sin querer decir algo cuando no sabe que decir, pero ella como cada día y noche hasta ahora comienza a hablar, trata de ignorarla como si eso fuera posible ahora que su curiosidad por la fémina ha despertado, pero las palabras a pronunciar por la chica llaman enormemente su atención, pero otra vez no dice nada, aguarda en silencio apartando la vista y fijarla sin mucho interés en el libro abierto en el suelo, sus ojos amarillos se encorvan un poco.

- Lo tome prestado espero no te moleste – así que era eso, deja escapar un ''no ahí problema'' que resuena por los pasillos, Donna sonríe y vuelve su mirada al libro, silencioso se sirve una copa de vino y una vez la copa a medio servir vuelve a su lugar junto al mueblecito al lado del sillón la enchochada vuelve a hablar – Eh quemado el vestido, me pareció que era eso lo que querías hacer con él – silencio – si te disgustaba que lo usara solo debías decirlo, aun me cuesta leer un poco tu rostro.

No cruzaron palabras porque pocas cosas habían que decirse, llevando con premura la copa a sus labios Mihawk oculto lo que parecía ser la sombra de una sonrisa, Dracule no se equivocaba, cuando algunas personas llamaban su atención algunas lograban despertar su curiosidad y no había mejor manera para saber que tan en lo cierto estaba que viendo las reacciones de sus adversarios ante el miedo. Y por lo que vio Donna había tenido todo menos miedo incluso esa mujer tenia el descaro de burlarse de él en su cara. Una risa jocosa inundo nuevamente la estancia interrumpiendo la monótona calma del lugar vio a la mujer por la comisura del ojo y no supo si se reía por lo que en el libro, aparentemente de comedia de humor simple que poca gracia le había hecho a él, o reía por el queso que había descuidado y se había derretido en su totalidad contra el fuego. Sin querer una de sus tripas se atrevió a desobedecer y decidió hacerse notar soltando un gruñido.

– Tienes hambre... – Donna sonrío como de costumbre colocándose de pie rápidamente – ¡ya era hora te estaba esperando!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Viaje.**

* * *

Espada al hombro sobre la capa negra que oscilaba ante cada firme paso que daba, sombrero de ala ancha de plumas blancas que hacían sombra a su caminar, con porte majestuoso y manos echas un puño, en cincronización con sus pies, _Taka no Me_ caminaba con su soltura y elegancia natural, mirando un punto en concreto, a lo lejos un navío fantasmal se mecía ante las olas bravas, al igual que su dueño con soltura y elegancia parecía bailar tranquilamente entre la tempestad, haciendo de su imagen entre las tinieblas aun mas terrorífica, sus eternas velas iluminaban el trono del centro donde un monstruo superior a los monstruos posaba su blanco y elegante trasero.

Los rumores de la tierra aun no despertaban haciendo de la isla el lugar mas pacifico que pudiera existir, las bestias de la noche aquellas que no dormían, siempre alerta esperando al peligro, aquellas o bien guardaban silencio y veían reticentes la marcha del espadachín o simplemente y como toda bestia, dormían tan plácidamente que ni sonido alguno emitían. A dos pasos de su nave siempre dispuesta a marchar donde el quisiese, Mihawk elevo el rostro lentamente saludando en silencio la madrugada posando en acto instantáneo sus pies sobre la madera flotante, impulsando con su pie derecho la balsa quien con fuerza descomunal se alejo de la isla abriéndose paso a la mar, desapareciendo entre una neblina que rodeaba la pequeña embarcación. Iniciándose así uno de sus cortos viajes...

* * *

Como cada mañana al despertar desconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, Donna olvidaba todos los lugares en los que estaba, las personas con las que convivía, sus recuerdos eran difusos, efímeros pero seguía conservando lo importante, lo elemental y tras vestirse rápidamente decidió ir a proponerle al dueño del castillo la nueva fabulosa idea que se le había ocurrido a demás se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para comenzar la misión, el favor, la promesa que les había hecho a los babuinos, ¡se sentía tan feliz! Que prácticamente descendió las escaleras de un solo salto, llego al salón donde pretendía verle sentado allí tranquilamente con su copa en los labios con su periódico cerca o desayunando, aunque ya desde algunos días él la esperaba a desayunar iba preparando su mejor sonrisa en el camino, pero cuando llego al salón la copa de vino, el periódico el leño ardiendo, todo estaba ahí pero él no estaba, Mihawk no estaba disfrutando del silencio de la mañana, la enchochada se desconcertó un poco, pero sin perder la alegría se dirigió a la cocina una vez vio al Shichibukai allí preparando algo que ella no tuvo el placer de probar, pero en la cocina todo estaba en su lugar, cada pieza, cada utensilio y verdura, todo estaba pero el hombre no.

- Posiblemente este dormido, anoche conversamos hasta tarde... – dijo a la nada corriendo hacia las habitaciones.

Dracule Mihawk desde que le conoció nunca dio indicios de levantarse tarde, de hecho se levantaba tempranisimo lo cual significaba que el hombre pudiese estar enfermo y eso era una terrible noticia ¡no había un doctor cerca y ella no sabia nada de medicina! ¡Que podía hacer Donna ante una situación así! ¡y si Mihawk se sentía mal en la noche ¿por qué no se lo dijo?! ¡ella pudo preparar un agüita de yerba o algo así! ¡alomejor se sentía mal porque ella estuvo hasta tarde conversando y el hombre se lo había dicho, ella era un dolor de cabeza! ¡oh dios, era culpa de ella! ¡Mihawk estaba mal por su culpa! Donna llevo una de sus manos a su corazón, algo le dolía ahí dentro, sentía las tripas hechas un nudo y le costaba tragar, una sensación extraña que no recordaba haber experimentado jamas ¡pobre Donna que no sabia que Mihawk no se encontraba enfermo! ¡pobre, pobre mujer!

Con el corazón desbocado y preparándose a pedir disculpas en caso de que el _Taka no Me_ estuviese enfermo, la enchochada abría con tesón cada puerta y recoveco cada ventana y baño, cada sarcófago y ataúd en el que se pudiera alojar el hombre, pero nada, Mihawk había desaparecido

- ¡tal vez se convirtió en murciélago y salio volando! – Donna corrió y miro a través de todas las ventanas, pero ni un ave se asomo y tubo que reconocerse que el libro que estaba leyendo la noche anterior, ese que parecía ser de comedia pero que en realidad era de vampiros que curiosamente tenia cierto parecido con el Shichibukai estaba haciendo estragos en su mente. – Dracule-sama ¿donde esta?

Donna corrió hacia la jungla, tal vez fue a dar una vuelta se dijo...

* * *

- ¡ACHOOOOOOOOO! – Mihawk se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la palma de su mano por séptima vez ese día, situación que no le estaba agradando, hacia cinco días ya, desde que había salido del castillo y los estornudos no le habían dejado ni dormir y estaba seguro, segurisimo que no estaba para nada resfriado.

- ¿Esta bien señorito Mihawk? – la anciana se inclino entrando en la suntuosa habitación ocupada por el hombre cada vez que este decidía presentarse en esos lugares y esta era la primera vez que venia después de quince años lo que significaba que algo le estaba inquietando.

- Si – respondió tosco el hombre aceptando de buena manera la copa de vino que la mujer le servia, la anciana sin inmutarse ante el carácter del espadachín que conocía demasiado bien sonrío, arrugandosele la piel al hacerlo, dejando ver el paso del tiempo en su rostro de facciones delicadas con esa hermosura que aun conservaba.

- Habrá pescado un resfrío durante el viaje – inquirió la anciana recogiendo algunas cosas, mas sus palabras no obtuvieron respuesta, bien sabia esa mujer lo mucho que odiaba el señorito enfermarse de hecho las pocas veces que lo había hecho andaba mas huraño de lo normal – si no es un resfrío – dijo antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación – es porque alguien estará hablando del señorito en algún lugar – la mujer volvió a sonreír con cariño cuando el hombre en silencio y con aparente tranquilidad cerro la puerta tras si, esa mujer le conocía cuando el hombre era a penas un bebe, él no podía ocultar su mal humor a ella, por mas que lo intentase, a fin de cuentas el hombre seguía siendo su señorito.

El Shichibukai miraba a su alrededor con indiferencia, aquel lugar le traía recuerdos olvidados junto con una sensación de paz que en años anteriores jamas sintió estando allí, los árboles de cerezo habían crecido como él con el tiempo, el riachuelo a lo lejos seguía transportando aquella cristalina agua que, cuando niño limpiaba sus heridas, el lugar no había cambiado pero con el tiempo habían embellecido aún mas, cerro los ojos escuchando a lo lejos los Shinai's* golpeando el viento trayendo consigo mas recuerdos que prefería no recordar. Estornudo nuevamente arrancándole un bufido de exasperación, tal vez podría esa anciana loca tener razón, tal vez el mejor espadachín del mundo estaba resfriado.

- Señorito Mihawk – giro su rostro encontrándose con la figura de una chica de veinte años de estatura baja sonriendo tímidamente y evitando el contacto visual, con las mejillas un poco coloreadas, el hombre la observo unos segundos reconociendo en aquella mujer a la niña que le había llevado quince años atrás a la anciana que había dedicado su vida al servicio de su familia – si gusta pasar almorzar por favor Yaya-sempai le esta esperando – la muchacha hizo nuevamente una reverencia y se marcho a paso veloz. Mihawk bufo nuevamente, esa anciana si que sabia importunarlo.

* * *

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡que no se te olvide el pedido, buen viaje! – grito Donna al ave que repartía el periódico encargándole a su vez algunos productos que según el ave, otra mensajera le vendría a dejar.

Jawhuto dejo escapar un suspirito quejumbroso enrollando el periódico para dejarlo como un tubo y depositarlo con sumo cuidado en la mesita frente al sofá donde el hombre gustaba sentarse, cuatro periódicos mas aun enrollados esperaban a ser leídos, pero Donna no tenia tiempo para eso, aun tenia otros asuntos que atender y era el Shichibukai quien los leía no ella.

La chica volvió a la afanosa tarea de arreglar la estancia, cierto era que los techos eran demasiado altos con grandes ventanales y espacios abiertos por donde entraba el aire frío, pero también era cierto que la chimenea siempre prendida calentaba gran parte del salón, el problema: ya no quedaba leña.

Donna se miro el vestido con hoyuelos y hecho jirones, sus zapatos bajos estaban desgastados pero eso poco importaba, no tenia mas ropa que usar y por nada del mundo usaría la del Shichibukai, no porque no quisiera, la idea de ponerse alguna de sus camisas o pantalones la había asaltado mas de una vez esos cinco días, pero eso seria un ofensa para el hombre, a nadie le gusta que usen sus cosas y mucho menos sin permiso. A si que ella seguiría vistiendo su ropa ajada hasta... hasta el final.

Recolectar leña era difícil, no porque los árboles secos, muertos, escasearan si no porque ella no tenia la fuerza de cortarlos y aunque los babuinos, amablemente la habían ayudado a cortar los leños se rehusaban a entrar al castillo y alrededores, a si que la mujer trabajaba todo el día en cargar la leña de un lugar a otro, para luego llegar a la mansión a esperar con la cena lista a que el hombre llegase.

- Solo...un poco... mas... – dijo jadeando, pero cayo al suelo junto algunos leños mal amarrados que llevaba en su espalda.

* * *

- Me iré mañana, al amanecer – dijo el hombre a la anciana en pie a su lado, pese a los años de servicio y la insistencia que alguna vez hizo el hombre a la mujer esta seguía rehusándose a sentarse a comer a su lado, una falta de respeto a su patrón, suficiente dicha tenia con que el Shichibukai le confiase el cuidado del lugar.

- Tan pronto... – dijo ella suspirando por lo bajo, llenándose su rostro de amargura, hacia quince años desde la ultima vez que vio a su señorito en persona para cerciorarse que estaba bien, que se alimentaba adecuadamente y él a penas llega dice marcharse – tendrá muchos asuntos que resolver... – dice la mujer con resignación – iré a preparar sus cosas.

Mihawk mira el periódico a su lado sin ganas de leerlo, se sirve nuevamente una copa de vino, últimamente bebe mas de lo acostumbrado, su nariz vuelve a picar se prepara para otro estornudo que no aparece y por alguna razón su estomago tiene un pinchazo, una sensación extraña que no puede definir.

* * *

_Shinai: es un sable de bambú, implemento que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana o sable japonés._


	7. Chapter 7

_Miren, les contare una pequeñísima historia... resumiendola. ¡me han cortado la internet!, ya...esta bien que la cosa era gratis o que yo la robaba eje, tomaba prestada... pero igual ¡no es justo! No porque yo no haya querido no actualice el miércoles, que es culpa de esos putos que no comparten la internet! Por romper ese trato hoy subo doble ¿vale? :3 A mierda no. ahora que me acuerdo no puedo subir doble porque el otro capi va con una imagen y hasta que no descubra como subirla no habra capi... ahora no tengo tiempo, ya dije NO tengo internet!_

* * *

Suspira y sumerge su cuerpo aun mas en la bañera espumosa, se siente cansada, con el cuerpo pesado, cierra los ojos por lo que cree un segundo y al abrirlos, nota que el agua se ha enfriado y la mayoría de las burbujas han reventado, se apresura a lavar su cuerpo y cabeza enroyandose después una toalla de color blanca, Donna suspira y dirige la mirada a su vestido, lo ha lavado y espera que este seco para mañana, sus zapatos bajos los ha limpiado y aun están un poco mojados por lo que no seria buena idea ponérselos, bosteza de cansancio y sin siquiera mirar su figura en el espejo sale del baño, una ráfaga de aire frío pasa a su lado haciéndola temblar, sus pies desnudos caminan sin prisa por el pasillo de cemento, al parecer va a pescar un resfrío.

- Joder – masculla entrando en la habitación en la que duerme, prende la luz y se sienta en la cama sacándose la toalla de la cabeza, se peina con los dedos mientras mira por primera vez el interior de la habitación esta contenta con su resultado, todo se ve mas acogedor, se despoja de la tolla mojada del cuerpo y se mete entre las mantas tapándose hasta la nariz esperando calentar su cuerpo, pero los leños de la estufa se han acabado hace varias horas ya y el fuego se ha apagado a la falta de estos y el frío traspasa las paredes de cemento, obligandola a acostarse, pero al instante Donna recuerda algo y saca su cabeza mojada de entre las tapas, ¿Qué pasa si Mihawk llega? ¿y si tiene hambre? Donna tiene que esperarle, la mujer se levanta a prisa aunque su cuerpo esta cansado y protesta, ella no hace caso, se envuelve con una de las viejas pero calientes frazadas de la cama y toma otra por si acaso le de mas frío, baja las escaleras con parsimonia y se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor, no quiere prender las luces por lo que se ilumina con un par de velas, se hace un ovillo en la incomoda silla y se cubre en su totalidad dejando únicamente a la vista la cabeza, saca un libro y lo abre, planea leer mientras lo espera. – Buenas noches Dracule-sama...

* * *

Dirige su mirada hacia la ventana como siempre en ese lugar las noches son demasiado cortas y los días demasiado largos, se lleva una mano al sombrero que descansa desde hacia media hora en su cabeza, pero Mihawk no se mueve de su posición, observa tras el ventanal el paisaje de ensueño, como daría en sus años mozos salir a jugar y descubrir monstruos entre hormigas y renacuajos, pero eso es inconcebible, aunque el volviese a esa edad de antaño no aria tales estupideces, claro que no, su meta es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, entrena día a día, noche a noche sin descanso, entrena el cerebro, los modales, le han enseñado lo que debería aprender y ha aprendido lo que no debía saber, se ha convertido en el mas grande, en el mejor espadachín del mundo, ha logrado su meta, de eso hace ya hace muchos años, pero cuando obtuvo el titulo no se alegro, lo esperaba, era un hecho, esta complaciente de lograr lo que quería o tal vez no lo quería, no claro que no, su sueño nunca fue ser el mejor del mundo, hijo del dueño del dojo hombre imponente, que producía miedo entre los suyos, de irrefutables palabras, quien le impuso ser fuerte ya que seria una ''humillación'' heredar el dojo al alumno mas fuerte en caso de que Mihawk no lo fuese, allí estaba él en sus años mozos, queriéndolo o no pareciéndose mas a su padre que a su madre, el hombre lo educo para ser a la imagen y semejanza de él, tan frío, tan desabrido e indiferente con el resto, y ahí esta el ahora mirando por la ventana de la suntuosa mansión, aun conserva en su rostro maduro las características de la madre, son los ojos heredados por esta los que le hacen conocido, es esa curiosidad que su madre sentía la que el sigue sintiendo ahora y allí, en el patio de entrenamiento del dojo, esta el hombre al que su padre no quería heredarle el lugar, el guerrero mas fuerte de sus tiempo de niños. Que tan equivocado estaba su padre de él quien pretendía heredarle el lugar y que Mihawk siguiese sus pasos, lo primero que hizo el _Taka no Me_ después de la muerte de su padre fue dejar el dojo y el lugar al mando de aquel otro hombre y emprenderse a la mar en busca de sus aventuras, sus batallas y derrotas, allí consiguió el titulo de mejor espadachín, no lo buscaba pero lo encontró.

- Señorito Mihawk – como odiaba el Shichibukai ese prefijo que usaba la anciana con él y ella lo sabia se lo había reprochado años atrás pero ella seguía nombrandolo así como si viese frente a ella a ese niño siempre serio y magullado en vez del hombre hecho y derecho frente a ella, aun serio pero no magullado.

- Nos vemos – acoto estando frente a ella y entregándole una bolsa negra que ella sabía tenia el dinero que el le daba para su uso personal aunque ella se había negado a aceptarlo, pero al señorito Mihawk al igual que su padre no se le puede refutar.

- Buen viaje – dijo apretando la bolsita junto a su corazón y haciendo una reverencia, el hombre salio del lugar con su caminar preciso y la _Kokuto Yoru _siempre en su espalda la figura del Shichibukai se pierde camino al muelle. La anciana deja escapar una lagrimilla y sonríe mirando hacia el ventanal – ¡como ha crecido el señorito!

* * *

Nueve periódicos perfectamente alineados descansan sobre la mesita al lado de la fina copa transparente y la botella de buen vino, nueve días han pasado desde que no se sabe noticias sobre el Shichibukai, nueve días y noches que le ha esperado a desayunar, almorzar y cenar, pero el hombre no aparece y teme lo peor.

En esos nueve días el castillo ha cambiado levemente de apariencia, algunas rosas rojas adornan algunos pasillos, el salón y la cocina, las cortinas han sido descorridas en su totalidad entrando la luz del día al castillo, algunas habitaciones han sido arregladas y limpiadas, el ambiente es tranquilo, acogedor y la causante de todo esto no se encuentra ni en la cocina, ni la sala ni en los baños y habitaciones, Donna no se encuentra en el castillo.

- Mierda otra vez... – Jawhuto hizo una mueca de dolor y sonrío al ver de igual manera al simio en el suelo, había perdido el equilibrio mientras bailaba, otra vez. – ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro día? No me siento muy bien – la chica estornudo, en efecto se había resfriado, El simio tironeo de ella para que le siguiera y aunque la chica quería descansar otro poco se resigno a seguirle. – ¡Ya voy no me apures Dov!

No estaba muy segura porque habían ido a ese lugar, pero el simio le señalaba la enorme cruz de madera que había allí.

- ¿Dracule-sama hizo esto? – el simio asintió y siguió señalando el lugar, Donna se acerco y toco la madera comprendiendo a que se refería el animal – Llegaron hoy pero no puedo empezar sin el consentimiento de él... – el simio bajo la cabeza y ella se acerco y le sonrío agachándose para estar a su altura – no te preocupes dirá que si.

* * *

Como bien lo había calculado, llego a la madrugada al castillo, notando en el acto las diferencias y nuevas cosas que este presentaba, las rosas rojas eran pocas pero adornaban distintos lugares dándole un aura diferente. Mihawk se encamino a su cuarto notando de igual manera que en los pasillos superiores también se encontraban las rosas. Se despojo de su sombrero y capa dándose una ducha corta para reponerse del viaje,se puso unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con algunos botones abrochados, dejando a ver parte de su pecho y abdomen, el Shichibukai bajo las escaleras y vio los periódicos en su mueble al lado del sillón y a la chica sentada a la mesa, se dirigió al sillón y en orden abrió los periódicos centrándose en leer, no tenia prisa.

Media hora después, habiendo leído dos o tres periódicos se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de llegar a esta vio que la chica ya había cocinado, de hecho le estaba esperando. Tras recalentar la deliciosa y recomponedora sopa Mihawk se sentó a comer, se dio cuenta que la mujer dormía profundamente con el rostro pegado a un libro en el cual no había alcanzado ni a leer la sinapsis, se sirvió en silencio con la vista fija en la cabeza de la mujer de cabellos rizados y una vez hubo terminado se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero al comenzar a subir las escaleras retrocedió los pasos ya dados, Mihawk no solía actuar sin pensar, pero al parecer no había nada que pensar.

- Despierta – dijo estando al lado de la chica, pero ella ni siquiera se movió, usualmente era su Katana quien tocaba al enemigo en vez de hacerlo él mismo, evitando lo mas que podía el roce o contacto físico, este era un caso diferente, Mihawk llevo una de sus manos al hombro de la chica y lo zamorreo un poco – despierta – repitió con voz firme, pero la muchacha siguió durmiendo.

Bien podía él darse la vuelta y dejarla allí para que siguiera durmiendo, pero no fue así, tomo a la chica en brazos y antes de preguntarse si lo que hacia era correcto o no camino escaleras arriba, pudo notar que la ropa de la mujer estaba hecha jirones y que ella misma tenia un aspecto demacrado aun con los ojos cerrados pudo notar las ojeras ¿Acaso se había desvelado esperándolo? No, eso era estúpido, imposible aun así hizo un mohín de disgusto, no solo se veía demacrada si no que también, pesaba menos ¿acaso estaría haciendo una de esas estúpidas dietas como las que solía hacer Perona y que los obligaba a él y al otro espadachín de cabellos verdes a hacer? No, debía haber otra razón. Como también debería haberla para explicar porque él la estaba cargando hacia su cuarto ¡donde se ha visto que el mejor espadachín del mundo haga algo así! ¡es algo inimaginable! Sin embargo, es lo que estaba haciendo.

La mujer suspiro contra su pecho, haciendo que el aire cálido traspasase sin problema la camisa semi abrochada del Shichibukai, este baja nuevamente la mirada hacia la chica quien tiene las mejillas coloradas, pero sigue durmiendo, sin tomarle mucha atención a ese hecho _Taka no Me _ gira el picaporte de la puerta y se interna en la habitación que ocupaba la mujer para dormir camina sin prender la luz deposito con cuidado a la mujer en la cama quien volvió a suspirar y tras colocarle las mantas encima se encamino hacia su propio cuarto.

- Mihawk... – suspira la mujer entre sueños una lagrimilla escurrió por su rostro, el Shichibukai miro a la enchochada antes de salir, arqueando una ceja de desconcierto. Donna sigue con su rostro sereno, sigue durmiendo, _Taka no Me_ sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si, dejando que la oscuridad reine en el lugar. Resonando en su mente el llamado de aquella mujer.

No estaba seguro pero tenia la sensación que desde ahora las cosas serian diferentes, complicadas.


	8. Chapter 8

_Logre robar eje tomar prestado un par de pesos y recargue el modem que hace siglos no uso! aqui va el capi si logro juntar mas dinero pues nos veremos mas luego!_

* * *

Siente su cuerpo caliente y con los brazos cansinos descorre las frazadas hacia atrás en busca de aire fresco, se queda en esa posición unos minutos disfrutando de la calidez de la mañana, sin muchos ánimos se levanta y se dirige a la ducha, siente el cuerpo pegajoso y pese a haberse bañado la noche anterior aun se siente sucia y con el cuerpo pesado, le cuesta respirar un poco y abre la boca para coger mas aire, no dura ni tres minutos en la ducha cuando ya siente que se esta ahogando.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dice con voz firme – no es tiempo para descansar.

Mira a través del ventanal del baño mientras se coloca su vestido, el día como todos los ya pasados es gris, una ráfaga agradable pasa a su lado, hace mucha calor, Donna se siente sofocada, la tela del vestido le produce irritación en el cuerpo, se rasca el antebrazo dejando una marca roja que parece estar ahí desde días anteriores, siente que hoy no puede soportar la molesta tela sobre su piel y se resigna a buscar otra cosa, aunque sabe que no sera tarea sencilla ¿Cómo es posible que en todo el castillo no haya ropa de mujer? ¿Como es posible que todo lo que parece ser ropa este roído y ajado por las polillas? Solo ahí una habitación que sabe tiene ropa y no precisamente de mujer.

Camina con un paso demasiado lento con una respiración demasiado agitada, con un dolor de cabeza martillandole sin cesar, trata de no darle importancia ese dolor ha estado allí desde hace mas de cinco días pero es hoy cuando parece hacerse notar con mayor ahínco. Suspira pesadamente frente al marco de la puerta de madera antigua, toca la puerta sin recibir respuesta del otro lado, sabe que el Shichinukai no se encuentra, pero siente que debe conservar el respeto, los modales.

- Permiso, voy a pasar – dice a la nada, sintiendo un peso menos, al menos el hombre no se puede quejar ella pidió permiso antes de entrar.

Encuentra una suntuosa habitación con algunas telas afiligranadas depositadas en algunos lugares y pese a todo la habitación muestra un simpleza embellecedora, se maravilla ante la visión era la primera vez que se atrevía a pisar los aposentos del hombre.

- Al menos no duerme en un ataúd – dice soltando una corta carcajada que parece costarle sacar. – claramente no es él, la persona de la que se habla en el libro... aunque el conde tiene similitudes con él...(*)

Se mueve sigilosa aun sabiendo que nadie se encuentra ni en la habitación, ni en el castillo pero sigue sintiéndose una intrusa en aquella habitación especialmente. La tela le recuerda el porque se encuentra en esa habitación y ella se encamina hacia el mueble donde parece estar la ropa.

- Lo siento mucho – dice antes de abrir el mueble – no quiero husmear pero no soporto la ropa. La devolveré después, limpiecita.

Una serie de camisas blancas sin arrugas aparente y perfecta y meticulosamente dobladas le da la bienvenida, en otro cajón se encuentra los pantalones oscuros, blancos o violetas todo perfectamente ordenado, la enchochada traga pesado llevando una de sus manos hacia una de las camisa y comienza a hacer círculos sobre la tela suave, sin mas rodeos saca la camisa de su lugar y cierra el mueble, allí mismo de pie se despoja de su vestido o lo que queda de él y se coloca la camisa, suspira feliz sintiendo la tela suave en su piel y el aroma de la colonia del hombre, la reconforta, prefiere no usar pantalones, al ser de estatura mucho mas baja que el _Taka no Me_ la camisa le queda grande cubriéndole parte del muslo quedando casi como su vestido corto, Donna se arremanga hasta el codo colocando su banano alrededor de sus caderas resaltando su cintura con todos los botones abrochados exceptuando la parte del cuello donde lleva los tres primeros botones sueltos dejando buena vista del comienzo de su pecho. ¿Quién creería que la camisa del Shichibukai se acentuase tan bien en su cuerpo?

Abre la boca inhalando una gran cantidad del aire que le esta faltando trata de normalizar la respiración inútilmente y camina en dirección a la planta baja demasiado desanimada al parecer al poner el primer pie en el peldaño de la escalera siente algo distinto, la chimenea esta prendida y ahora que lo piensa ella estaba durmiendo en la cama, ¿acaso su cuerpo involuntariamente se traslado hacia la habitación? Donna se siente desconcertada, pero no tiene muchos ánimos de pensar, el dolor de cabeza la esta matado, tras bajar las escaleras puede ver al lado de la mesa, de pie y dándole la espalda la elegante figura del hombre, sonríe y con fuerzas renovadas corre hacia el, soltando unas lagrimillas de felicidad.

- ¡Mihawk! – grita feliz, esta consiente que es la primera vez que le llama por su nombre, le suena extraño pero no le da importancia, el hombre se gira perezosamente para encararla arqueando una ceja sin decir nada y en segundos, ante la reacción inesperada de la chica cae al suelo con ella encima, la situación no le puede gustar menos, quiere reprocharle pero nota algo que en la noche anterior no le había dado importancia, no solo la chica pesaba menos, tenia los ojos hundidos y unas horribles ojeras, los labios secos y las mejillas rojas, su cuerpo estaba caliente – ¡estaba tan preocupada! ¡creí que te había pasado algo, pero ya veo que estas bien! – la mujer se aferro al hombre en un abrazo fuerte, ahogandolo como si tuviera el temor de que la figura desapareciera, ya su mente le había jugado malas pasadas muchas veces – ¡lo siento mucho, no volveré a hablar, me quedare callada todo el tiempo, prometo no ser un dolor de cabeza pero por favor... – era demasiado, inconcebible, estúpido y tremendamente cursi la situación en la que estaba metido a demás de incomodo, él no estaba acostumbrado a las súbitas muestras de afecto, era hosco, hizo una mueca de desagrado aparto sin mucha sutileza a la chica de si. ¿Quien creería que esa mujer en tan pocos días había estado mas cerca de él, de lo que Roronoa Zoro estuvo en dos años?

- Estas... – no le iba a preguntar si estaba llorando si la veía en el suelo cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo y tenia él, en su propia camisa algo de humedad, era un hecho estaba llorando, pero eso poco le importaba a él, o eso se dijo. – El desayuno se enfría – acoto finalmente caminando hacia la mesa.

No recordaba a alguien que se pusiera feliz con verle ni mucho menos recordaba la ultima vez que había sentido un abrazo o el contacto de otra piel, el nunca fue de demostraciones de afecto y si, esa mujer estaba logrando mas avances que Roronoa. En ámbitos distintos claro esta.

Vio como la mujer se colocaba de pie difícilmente, como si desarrollar una tarea tan fácil como esa le estuviese costando en demasía, sin apartar la vista de la chica se dio cuenta en la ropa que llevaba puesta y que ropa ¡su camisa! Pocas cosas sorprendían al hombre y si claramente no le sorprendió el hecho de que _Mugiwara no_ Luffy era hijo del revolucionario Monkey. D. Dragon muchos menos se iba a sorprender de que esa enchochada tuviese el descaro de usar su ropa. Pero no por eso le agradase que estuviese vestida así claro esta. ¡que se le veía todo joder!

- Trate de evitarlo... – dijo ella mientras se acercaba, por sobre la tela se podía apreciar la ropa interior de encaje de color roja, Mihawk aparto la vista de la camisa y dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia los ojos negros de la mujer – pero no tengo ropa... y en todo el castillo no ahí nada mas, se que debí pedir permiso, avisar pero... pero cuando desperté no estabas y... – la chica se llevo una mano hacia sus rulos, se notaba incomoda, mientras jugaba con su cabello el Shichibukai noto las marcas rojas de los brazos – y la ropa me molestaba un poco...

No iba a decirle que no había problema, porque si lo había, la ropa era suya, de su uso personal, intimo, tan personal como lo era su cepillo de dientes, pero a fin de cuentas era ropa y no su cepillo, si, se molestaría mas si la chica usase su cepillo que su ropa, a si que, aunque poco le gustaba verla con su ropa, que no le quedaba mal por cierto, decidió callar y concentrarse en su desayuno, pero eso no duro mucho, un golpe seco interrumpió su mar de pensamientos y al levantar la vista la enchochada no se encontraba, al menos no de pie, miro por sobre la taza de té negro que aun estaba cerca de sus labios, la mujer estaba en el suelo, con las mejillas rojas e inconsciente.

- Aun tendrá sueño... – se dijo apartando con expresión aburrida la mirada de la mujer y prosiguió con su agradable desayuno, en silencio. Si, y Donna seguía en en suelo inconsciente. Gracias por preguntar.

No. Mihawk no era idiota, para nada estúpido, sabia perfectamente que aquella mujer tenia fiebre y por lo que pudo notar, un alto grado de la misma, la mala alimentación no había ayudado mucho y posiblemente el mal descanso había terminado de asentarle mal y si en días anteriores no había tenido esos desmayos, bueno, ya era hora y si ahora todos se le venían de golpe, tal vez estaría muerta, nada por lo que preocuparse, se dijo prosiguiendo de su nutritivo desayuno con esa tranquilidad y frialdad ante hechos así, que llegaba a erizar la piel.

Pero lo que en realidad esperaba el Shichibukai era que la chica se despertase por si sola y el no tuviera que intervenir, ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y con eso le bastaba. Gracias.

Desafortunadamente las cosas no fueron así, porque después de su desayuno, de lavar sus utensilios y leerse tres periódicos mas, tomándose el tiempo suficiente en cada uno de ellos, la mujer no daba señales de despertar. Otra vez.

Varias veces Roronoa Zoro había ocupado lugares similares para echar la siesta y él no le había dicho nada, pues claramente no iba ser él quien tuviese un dolor de espalda o culo después, pero esta mujer era caso aparte, ella no había decidido dormir allí a centímetros de la mesa sobre el cemento duro y frío, no, no lo había decidido pero allí estaba y Mihawk no era tampoco ningún insensible como aparentaba serlo, cierto era que el Shichibukai prefería mantenerse al margen de cualquier situación embarazosa y aunque mucho lo pensó, finalmente los pro ganaron a los contra y allí se encontraba _Taka no Me_ subiendo las escaleras con la muchacha en su regazo, otra vez. Esperaba que no se volviera costumbre porque, ahora si, mataría a esa mujer ni por mucho que la morena hubiese llamado su atención sobreviviría ha claro y Kuma tampoco, aun no se olvidaba de él, ciertamente tenia asuntos pendientes con ese otro Shichibukai. Su vida se estaba poniendo de cabeza. Otra jodida vez.

Suspiro cerrando la puerta de la habitación y comenzando a caminar escaleras abajo. Sabia perfectamente lo que aria a continuación y eso no le agradaba mucho, mas le valía a esa mujer evitar comentario alguno después.

* * *

_''claramente no es él, la persona de la que se habla en el libro... aunque el conde tiene similitudes con él...'' Donna hace la comparación del personaje del conde Dracula de Bram Stocker con Mihawk. Esta de más decir que ahí parecido.^.^ _

_Esta de aqui es mi querida Donna usando la camisa de Mihawk (espero que si se vea) los creditos son para mi ''querida'' Chayo-neechan que con todo ''su amor'' y tras una gran insistencia me la dibujo, así que no tengo derecho a quejarme! espero la puedan ver! y no olvideis juntar los espacios separados: _

hielaine1 . deviantart art / Jawhuto - Donna - 359891364? ga _ submit _ new =10 % 253A1363478334 -Si no se ve por favor avisadme!


	9. Chapter 9

_No tengo mucho tiempo, no se si actualice la proxima semana asi que subo doble... Saludos!_

* * *

**Comida y vampiros.**

En un llamado a la comida, el sonido de las tripas crujieron estrepitosamente, haciendo en el acto que la persona a la que las tripas le crujieron se incorporase sobresaltada en la cama en la que estaba. Donna observo tras la ventana de su cuarto, la tarde ya estaba cayendo ¿Cuanto tiempo había dormido? Suspiro resignada dormir no era lo que tenia planeado para ese día, giro su cabeza cuando sintió que la puerta se habría y su vista se poso en la bandeja que el hombre traía, sus tripas escogieron ese momento para recordarle que tenia hambre y no estaba segura si esa era la razón por la que sus mejillas se colorearon o no. Comenzó a jugar con uno de sus rulos dando a entender que estaba algo nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¿Eso es...para mi? – sus orbes negras brillaron con intensidad ¡era la primera vez que probaría la comida del _Taka no Me_ -exclusivamente para ella- y posiblemente la ultima! Que un Shichibukai te lleve comida al cuarto no se ve todos los días, sonrío agradecida mientras que el hombre, aun con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa dejo caer la bandeja sobre sus piernas. Esta vez Donna si supo interpretar la expresión en el rostro de él.

Observo la bandeja, la sopa humeante y las verduras precisamente cortadas que bailaban dentro del plato, ignoro nuevamente el rugido de su estomago y dando un suspiro se dejo caer en la cama, con cuidado de no volcar el plato en el acto, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y se tomo unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

- Lo siento mucho... – como suponía no hubo respuesta y aprovecho la leve intimidad para cerciorarse que el ave rapaz la observaba tan expectante y sin cambiar la expresión del rostro – de verdad, intente no serlo... siempre, siempre lo he intentado, pero al parecer tienes razón, todos tienen razón... no soy mas que un dolor de cabeza.

No iba a contradecir a la chica porque tenia razón, al menos hasta ahora había sido solo una punzada al cerebro ahora... ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Hizo presión en el antebrazo, Donna ¿iba a llorar? ¿otra vez? Comprendió el Shichibukai que callar no era la mejor manera de olvidar las cosas ni hacer que la chica se sintiese mejor, solo la había ayudado, porque ella se había tomado la estúpida molestia de esperarlo, quien sabe porque motivo. Mihawk se llevo una mano a la sien masajeandola unos instantes.

- Si mueres, ahora si seras una molestia – contesto remarcando las palabras, haciendo especial énfasis en el _''si'' _y no era para menos, seria una tumba que cavar o tendría que llevarla al mar para arrojarla a este y claramente no le apetecía hacer eso, al menos no por ahora.

- ¡Gracias! – con ánimos renovados, increíblemente rápidos Donna comenzó a engullir aquel caldo, sin darse el tiempo a masticar las verduras siquiera, una cosa si: ¡estaba deliciosisimo! Y lo había cocinado Mihawk... – eh espera... – Donna llamo mientras el hombre se disponía a salir de la habitación, había tenido mucho por hoy. – ¿Podría yo... llamarte... Mihawk? – el espadachín la miro de soslayo y ella se apresuro a seguir – es que... llamarte Dracule-sama se me es muy, muy largo – tomo uno de sus mechones y comenzó a jugar con ellos – Kuma-sama ¡su apellido era tan largo! Barto...wet o algo así... y...y y Kuma-sama parecía molestarle que le llamase solo por su nombre aunque nunca me dijo nada pero yo lo sabia y ...y...yo quería saber si es que puedo – la voz de la chica comenzó a perder volumen a medida que hablaba – ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – a si que la enchochada también puede tartamudear ¿eh? Interesante.

- Como sea – dijo saliendo de la habitación, escuchando el efusivamente ''gracias Mihawk'' que siguió sus palabras; no estaba muy seguro pero no sabía porque tenia la sensación de que se iba a aburrir de escuchar su nombre siendo tantas veces pronunciado por esa mujer.

* * *

La situación le estaba molestando de sobre manera y no podía culpar a nadie mas que así mismo, si él no hubiese llevado a la chica a su cuarto esa noche, a la mañana siguiente ella no se habría colgado a él, no se habría desmayado, él no hubiese tenido que cargarla nuevamente a su habitación, prepararle algo para comer y no habría tenido que soportar ahora, con auras renovadas a la chica que desde hace media hora esta continuamente viéndole tanto a él como al libro en sus manos, como si estuviese comparándole con algún personaje ficticio de la historia que esta leyendo ah claro y a eso añadir que los continuos estornudos de la enchochada no ayudan mucho, pareciera que esta chica estaba compitiendo con Perona para poner su temple a prueba y quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta estaba logrando exasperarlo.

- Mihawk-sama ¿los vampiros existen? – el tono de voz utilizado por la chica no le daba buena espina. Supo que no podría serle indiferente porque ella le atosigaría con esa pregunta hasta que el se la respondiera, ya había pasado una vez y la de ojos negros le hubo molestado hasta después que él le hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación en la cara y ni con eso se quedo tranquila, si no hasta que desafiando a su auto control y superando con creces los berrinches de la chica fantasma que parecían ser cantos celestiales ante eso, se quedo tranquila hasta que él le hubo respondido la estúpida pregunta y no quería volver a protagonizar una situación así. Gracias. – ¿Los vampiros existen?

- No lo se – respondió lo mas frío y cortante que pudo, dando a entender que el tema quedaba ahí zanjado, lo que no sabia Mihawk aún, pero de lo que si se había dado cuenta era que la mujer demostraba una perseverancia única ante un tema que le interesaba en demacia

- ¡ohhh oh oh! – Donna se puso de pie y camino rápidamente hacia el ventanal, donde le pareció ver un murciélago, inspecciono con la vista el techo de la mansión – ¡si yo fuera un vampiro escogería este lugar para vivir! – exclamo mas para sí misma, observando detras del sillón que la imagen de Mihawk no hacia sombra.

Donna palideció y salio corriendo hacia el segundo piso donde permaneció varios minutos antes de volver a bajar, llevando un objeto en su espalda, caminando con sigilo hacia el hombre quien fingía ignorarla. Las orbes doradas parpadearon un par de veces rápidas para luego observar a la mujer frente a si con la mano hacia su dirección sosteniendo el objeto que lo apuntaba y casi rosaba su nariz.

Donna se acerco al hombre para retroceder un poco el objeto del Shichibukai, sin apartar completamente dicho aparato de él y observar ella misma sobre el objeto que ofusco la mirada del espadachín con la suya, proyectando su propio reflejo.

- ¡lo sabia! – dijo apuntándole acusadoramente con su otra mano – ¡eres un vampiro! ¡O me equivoco conde Mihawk! – ¡oh santo cielo que si esa mujer estaba jugando, pues que acabase de una vez que le estaba, hasta dando vergüenza ajena! – ¡y esto no es vino es sangre! – Lo consiguió. Mihawk doblo el ultimo periódico que leía y se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Esa mujer tenia toda la atención que Perona no obtuvo en dos años. Un liquido rojo se escapo por la comisura de sus labios y la mujer dejo la copa, ahora vacía, en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaba, se tambaleo un poco ante la reacción del alcohol que la azoto de golpe, ¡que esperaba era uno de los mejores licores habidos en todo el mundo! – ¡oh mierda, es sangre rancia!

- ¡¿sangre rancia?! ¡ese era el mejor vino del mundo! Ja! Sangre! Mihawk observo el reflejo de uno de sus ojos que el espejo frente a si apuntaba, aun no entendía que tenia que ver el espejo en todo esto. Esperó a ver si la chica agregaba algo mas. Tal vez no debió hacer eso...

- ¡Muestramelos! – dijo la enchochada apartando el pequeño espejo del hombre quien le observo ¿desconcertado? ¿amenazante? – ¡quiero ver los colmillos! – era suficiente, él no debería perder su valioso tiempo de esa manera, cuando iba a colocarse de pie, la yema de unos dedos se posaron en sus labios, como hombre de buenos reflejos Mihawk había logrado interceptar la mano antes de llegar a donde fuera que iba, aun así la mujer logro tocarlo y es mas había apartado levemente el labio superior del hombre dejando a ver sus impecable dentadura blanca. Sin colmillos. – oh ¿sin colmillos? – dijo la muchacha decepcionada para luego estallar en carcajadas dejándose caer al suelo, el Shichibukai se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta de salida del castillo – ¿Mihawk-sama es un vampiro? – Donna se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta igualmente, _Taka no Me_ guardo silencio – ¿Mihawk-sama es un vampiro? ¿Mihawk-sama es un vampiro? ¿Mihawk-sama es un vampiro? – el aludido emitió un gruñido que Donna interpreto como una afirmación – ¿v-vas a ir a beber la sangre de alguien...? – Mihawk se giro lentamente hacia la chica mirándola con una expresión amenazante.

- Si – esperaba que con eso la de ojos negros le dejase en paz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que alguien había conseguido exasperarlo en tan poco tiempo, ¡hasta a la usuaria de la _horo hor no mi _le había costado mas que esa chica para sacarlo de sus casillas! Camino con parsimonia hasta la puerta girando la perilla, al parecer Donna se había quedado sin palabras. Pero antes de saborear esa tranquilidad del exterior la voz de la mujer volvió a escucharse, para su desgracia.

- ¡vas a beber sangre! ¡es! ¡es genial! ¡¿te puedo acompañar?! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

- ¡NO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Feria.- **

_- ¡Ese es el problema no me gusta estar sola! – bramo la mujer cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofletes, como era de esperarse el Shichibukai hizo amago de ignorarla, sabia perfectamente lo que venia y lo que la chica diría, había repetido las mismas palabras cinco días seguidos, sin agregar ni una mas, ni una menos. Y ella también sabia lo que él respondería, por lo mismo decidió callar y escuchar, como en días anteriores el monologo sin sentido de la mujer, bastante testaruda cabe decir – ¡es aburriiiiiidisimo estar todo el día acostada! Yo estoy perfectamente ¿Qué no me ves? – la chica hizo una pirueta graciosa para mayor énfasis a lo que decía, la fiebre le había bajado bastante pero eso no convencería al Taka no Me quien era tan o mas testarudo que ella y con su singular manera de hablar dejaba ver que, de cierta forma ella le preocupaba, al menos eso quería creer Donna._

_- Ve a descansar o te matare – vale, que con esas palabras cualquiera creería que él se preocupaba por la de orbes negras._

_- Sabes... – dijo la enchochada dejándose caer sobre la alfombra dirigiendo su mirada al fuego – no se que cosa me asusta más: el estar sola o que el tono de tu voz no haya cambiado mientras me amenazabas de muerte, ¡eso no asusta a nadie! Sinceramente tienes problemas de expresión, deberías intentar algo más tétrico, algo así como ''ve a descansar o te matare guajajaja'' – dijo Donna imitando la voz de uno de esos villanos de pacotilla – tu seriedad me da risa y tu prudencia me aburre... – continuo la mujer suspirando para luego estirar un brazo hacia su dirección levantando el pulgar – ¡pero me caes bien, mira te levanto mi pulgar! – Mihawk observo la mano que se movía insistente, meneando el pulgar en alto para llamar su atención, ni el mismo sabia lo que significaba esa expresión pero no iba a preguntar, de hecho fue muy claro al hablar. Taka no Me hizo un movimiento ágil de manos sacando la cuchilla que tenia colgando en su pecho a modo de collar, la chica suspiro consiente de lo que venia ahora sintiendo una fuerte ráfaga en la cual ella salio volando. Demasiado testarudo era ese hombre._

* * *

Dracule Mihawk camina tranquilamente por las calles de una ciudad cualquiera, _Kokuto Yoru_ en su espalda descansa, como cada vez que sale de su castillo muchas personas observan disimuladamente su silenciosa marcha y con justa razón no era cosa de todos los días ver a un Shichibukai haciendo compras, es mas no era común ver a _ese _Shichibukai haciendo compras y mucho menos en compañía de una mujer, que no solo no se inmutaba ante su presencia si no que parecía a gusto riendo, gritando e incluso _''_regañando_'' _al hombre, del cual toda aura amenazante que pudiese desprender su presencia desaparecía en compañía de aquella singular fémina.

- Mihawk-sama es muy popular... – comento Donna mirando con una ceja alzada a las personas a su alrededor que al verse descubiertas apartaban la mirada de ellos. Mihawk en cambio tenia la vista fija al frente ignorando tanto a los murmullos, como a la mujer a su lado, mentiría si dijera que no le dolía la cabeza – ¡oh Mihawk-sama ¿qué es eso?! – Dracule fulmino a la mujer cuando esta detuvo su majestuoso caminar sobre las calles que figuraban ser una pasarela exclusivamente reservada para él y para desconcierto de todos los allí presentes a quienes, si no lo hubiesen visto no lo habrían creído, Donna tironeo del brazo del hombre guiándolo, sin mucho esfuerzo hacia el puesto que había llamado su atención soltándolo segundos después e ignorando, ahora ella la aun fulminante mirada del _Taka no __Me_ – ¿Qué es eso?

- Oh ¡buenas tardes! – exclamo con efusiva alegría de vendedor un hombre de estatura baja y rostro risueño aparentando ser de unos 30 o 35 años de edad, su expresión relajado cambio a una de nerviosismo puro al notar al imponente y serio hombre tras ella ¡¿Qué hacia el Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk de pie frente a su puesto?! ¿Acaso lo iba a destruir?! ¡su puestecito que tanto le había costado conseguir! ¡ese que ayudaría para los gastos de la educación de su hijo! ¡que aria ahora sin su trabajo oh no, no podía...

- Es muy hermoso... – exclamo Donna atrayendo nuevamente la atención del vendedor que nervioso apartaba la mirada del ave rapaz – pero... ¿Qué es?

- ¡Un fabuloso invento nunca antes visto ideal para refrescaros los calurosos días de verano, para grabar vuestras voces e incluso para calentar vuestros alimentos! ¡son los fabulosos _tone dial_! Edición limitada – exclamo el hombre rápidamente, exponiendo su mercancía a la mujer, si ella venia con _Taka no Me_ entonces, él se aseguraría de darle todo lo que ella quisiera aún si quedaba en la ruina

- No, yo no me refería a esas conchas, ya se que son y para que sirven – la mirada del vendedor cruzó con la del espadachín quien misteriosamente aún permanecía frente al pequeño puesto, sus nervios volvieron a aflorar ante esa fría y penetrante mirada y tras volver a tragar pesado observo a la mujer que seguía hablando sin prestar mayor atención a su alrededor – ...yo estoy preguntando que es esto... – la de ojos negros elevo el objeto hacia el vendedor, una diminuta paleta, parecida a las usadas para cazar mariposas que tras apretarle un botón, del centro de la paleta comenzaban a salir burbujas.

- ¿Eso? Es un juguete, muy común entre los niños de hoy – Donna examino el objeto tratando de encontrar el lugar exacto de donde salían las burbujas, mas no lo encontró – su acompañante no parece estar muy a gusto señorita... – comento disimuladamente y en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia la joven para que solo ella le escuchase, ¡no quería ni pensar que seria de él si Dracule le escuchaba!. Donna quien, por supuesto escucho cada palabra del hombre se giro sin disimulo hacia el Shichibukai con la ceja alzada, volviéndose después hacia el hombre quien al verse descubierto hablando del _Taka no Me _delante de él movía los dedos insistente.

- Aquí entre nos... – pronuncio Donna usando el mimo tono de voz empleado por el hombre y acercándose a este para que escuchase lo que aparentemente era un secreto, prosiguió – Mihawk-sama es muy popular, cuando caminábamos muchas personas se le han quedado viendo... – el vendedor parpadeo un par de veces confundido mientras la joven asentía con la cabeza, pero eso era algo que el hombre rechoncho ya sabia ¡ese era Dracule Mihawk el mejor espadachín del mundo! ¡uno de los pertenecientes al Ouka Shichibukai! ¡claro que todos se le iban a quedar viendo y mucho mas si iba en compañía de una mujer! ¡que eso no se ve todos los días joder! – Bueno muchas gracias.

- ¿eh...? – dijo el hombre saliendo de sus pensamientos – ¡se lo regalo! – el atolondrado vendedor levantando el objeto que Donna había dejado en su lugar mirando de soslayo la expresión del Shichibukai, la cual no había cambiado ni un ápice – ¡por favor llevelo! – imploro ante la negativa de la chica ¡no le había gustado! ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Si a la mujer no le había gustado!

- No muchas gracias, yo solo quería saber que era.

- Insisto – el hombre le acerco dicho objeto a la joven quien se aparto del puesto e hizo una reverencia. Dirigiéndose después al hombre de orbes doradas

- Bien Mihawk-sama ¿donde vamos ahora?

Solo a él se le ocurría ir a una isla que tenia una feria, ¡una gran feria! con muchas personas, comida y juegos con colores atractivos que llamaban la atención de los niños...y de Donna. En otras circunstancias ni el mero hecho de estar en una feria, lugar que visitaba gente estúpida que compraba cosas innecesariamente estúpidas, iban a divertirse o entregar su estúpido dinero a estúpidas personas impedía que él llevase a cabo sus compras o propósitos. A Mihawk no le gustaban las ferias y el hecho de que la de ojos negros se maravillara ante cada cosa le gustaba mucho menos.

Donna apretó sin mucha fuerza el brazo del Shichibukai quien por segunda vez esa tarde detuvo su caminar y observo como la joven daba un gritillo emocionado y sonreía hacia el juego que había llamado su atención.

- ups lo siento – Donna aparto el brazo de él, tras darse cuenta que el espadachín la miraba atentamente desde hacia mas de un minuto, con el ceño fruncido y las facciones de seriedad aun mas marcadas – sabes... no recuerdo haber ido alguna vez a una feria – esas palabras solo confirmaban sus sospechas – mira, es muy divertido, todos se están riendo – Donna señalo el juego que tanto había llamado su atención, que aparentemente era una montaña rusa como la que había visto en Sabaody años atrás.

- vé – contesto con gestos mecánicos el hombre apretando los dientes antes y después de decir esas palabras.

- ¿eh? Pero... – Mihawk no era hombre de muchas palabras, era mas de acciones, sin mediar palabra alguna se desvió de su ruta y se encamino hacia el juego que había llamado la atención de la mujer, tal vez si le consentía eso ella le dejaría tranquilo, se dijo. – quiero subir a la maquina.

Acaban de subir las ultimas personas, espere diez minutos – contesto el joven sin mirar al hombre frente a si, mas pendiente estaba de contar el dinero que había ganado. La mirada del espadachín se endureció aun mas, si había algo que Mihawk no soportase eran los malos modales, al menos al dirigirse a una persona independiente de cual fuese había que tener un grado de decencia para mirar a la cara mientras se hablaba. Donna al notar esa mirada poco afable del Shichibukai para con el joven decidió interponerse entre ambos y sonreír al _Taka no Me._

- No ahí necesidad de que me consienta mis caprichos Mihawk-sama – el joven encargado del puesto se giro hacia el imponente hombre abriendo desmesuradamente sus propios ojos al comprobar, que efectivamente y como decían los rumores, el Gran Dracule Mihawk se encontraba en la isla en compañía de una hermosa mujer. – De verdad, recuerde que prometí no serle un dolor de cabeza – en efecto, esa había sido la auto-condición que había hecho la chica para que el Shichibukai le permitiese acompañarlo a la isla o al lugar que fuese. –Hay cosas mas importantes que Mihawk-sama tiene que hacer ¿no? Estamos perdiendo tiempo – Donna iba a comenzar nuevamente su marcha pero el encargado del juego la detuvo aprisionando, en un arrebato, el brazo de la mujer, acto que no fue muy bien visto a ojos del espadachín quien fulmino al joven con la mirada, el cual al sentirse en peligro trago pesado, disculpándose y retirando su mano de la mujer. – va a decirme acaso... – Donna con su rostro serio miro al encargado – que le quedan lugares libres en la montaña rusa o acaso va a sacar a una persona que ha pagado su entrada para que yo pueda pasar.

- Bueno...yo...

- Eso no seria algo bueno de su parte, basta con que diga que no quedan bacantes y ya, yo no ataco si es eso a lo que teme – claro que no era a Donna a quien el joven temía, si no mas bien al ave rapaz que estaba tras ella – ahora por favor... – la mujer sonrió atrayendo la completa atención del joven – seria tan amable de... mantener esto... en secreto – Donna se acerco al oído del otro hombre levantándose en puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y dijo unas palabras que por desgracia, ante tanto ruido el Shichibukai no pudo escuchar, pero lo que si pudo escuchar fue la carcajada del otro hombre y la mirada cómplice que le dedico a la sonrisal mujer

- Si se apresura a lo mejor llega – el encargado le paso un par de fichas verdes junto con un algodón de azúcar que Donna agradeció con otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas – y este es mi numero.

- ¿Tu numero? – inquirió nuevamente la mujer sosteniendo el papelito ahora dado por el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules bastante guapo cabe decir, valiente o estúpido era al coquetearle a la mujer en presencia del Shichibukai el joven le guiño un ojo y Donna sonrío nuevamente aunque de una manera poco grata– muchas gracias, pero no creo tener la necesidad de llamarte, a demás no tengo un caracolefono. – Hizo una reverencia y siguió al _Taka no Me_ quien ya se estaba perdiendo entre la multitud.

Donna nuevamente freno el caminar del hombre quien como las veces anteriores la fulmino con la mirada, pero no el tiempo suficiente ya que sorpresivamente ella se le colgó al cuello, en un acto, que comprendió después, involuntario, ya que había tropezado o sido empujada, situación que aún no logra comprender. Lo que si comprende es que sus manos están sobre el cinturón de la chica y ella esta demasiado cerca para su gusto, aunque, misteriosamente no le incomoda.

- ups ahora si que lo siento – Jawhuto soltó una corta carcajada aun sin apartarse del Shichibukai, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y no parecía importarle, de hecho se estaba a gusto así – ¡Pero Mihawk-sama no me espera! – la enchochada hizo un puchero, un _interesante _puchero que no duro mucho, ya que la chica estaba, con su mano sobre la del Shichibukai tironeándole hacia otro juego – Mihawk-sama no es el único que puede conseguir cosas, ese chico amable me dio dos pases para la rueda de la fortuna.

- No me gustan las ferias – Donna pareció dudar un segundo antes de volver a hablar

- Lo que no te gustan son las personas que están fisgoneando – cierto también eso era, pero no le iba a dar la razón a esa mujer – pero no importa también ahí otros juegos igual de divertidos y ya, ya se que _''_no te gustan las ferias_'' _pero dime ¿hace cuanto que no te diviertes? – su manera de diversión era diferente a la que la chica tenia, muy diferente – lo suponía, ahora ¡vamos!

Media hora después, Donna salia de entre la multitud riéndose a grandes carcajadas al igual que varias personas del lugar, tal vez la falta de comida decente, el aroma del alcohol y posiblemente la alta ingesta de azúcar alteraba sus sentidos, de no ser así, posiblemente no se habría infiltrado en uno de esos bailes que profesionales estaban mostrando, posiblemente no hubiese bailado en el lomo de un elefante de madera y no se hubiese casi caído de la flor principal en la que estaba bailando, posiblemente no habría hecho todas esas cosas, ahora la chica reía mientras caminaba en busca de su acompañante quien se le había perdido de vista, le reconoció en seguida, nadie caminaba al igual que él y nadie llevaba tan valiosa arma en su espalda, corrió para alcanzarlo, al parecer se alejaba de la feria.

Alcohol, eso era lo que Mihawk necesitaba, pero dudaba que en esa isla se encontrase el licor que a él tanto le gustaba, pero primero y lo mas importante debía conseguir ropa, no para él que ya tenia sus cajones con el vestuario indispensable para su modo de vida, si no para la fémina, mientras mas luego ella se quitase su camisa mucho mejor, agradecía que su camisa le quedase lo suficientemente grande o que ella fuese lo suficientemente menudita para que la susodicha tela blanca tapase algo, que si Donna hubiese escogido uno de sus pantalones el hubiese al menos aceptado eso, pero no, la chica se había puesto solo su camisa con aquel banano o cartera alrededor de sus caderas haciendo que la camisa se le ajustase y acentuase aún mas al cuerpo. Eso podía tolerarlo, pero que la mujer anduviese de un lugar a otro haciendo cualquier estupidez, subiéndose a árboles, agachadose o moviéndose con soltura como si estuviese usando cualquier tipo de ropa, no ayudaba mucho y más aún el hecho de que ella lo hiciese inconscientemente era lo que mas le molestaba, ya en su caminar a la isla la muchacha se había ganado varias miradas lascivas a las cuales, aparentemente solo él había notado, porque ella parecía en otro mundo.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual el _Taka no Me_ no se apartaba de ella o ella no se apartaba de él...

- ¡Mihawk-sama es muy amable conmigo! – una roja manzana acaramelada apareció sorpresivamente ante el Shichibukai, tras ella, pos supuesto la sonrisal enchochada – ¡el caballero de allí me las dio gratis! – Donna señalo el carrito del hombre que al igual que el primer vendedor lo miraba nervioso.

- No me gustan – con su voz fría, tanto como su expresión Mihawk se aparto de la manzana a escasos centímetros de su rostro y siguió caminando en busca de un local de ropa, ¡de un bendito local de ropa que no se encontraba a su vista! Al contrario, por donde mirase solo habían personas, puestos de comida y mas personas, muchas personas.

- ...Ya entiendo porque a Mihawk-sama no le gustan estas manzanas, – volvió a hablar la de orbes negras tras unos minutos – ya decía yo que tenían algún truco para que ese hombre me las diera gratis – Donna se limpio los labios con caramelo y se trago el trozo de manzana que tenia en la boca. – ¡son deliciosos pero demasiado duros! ¡pareciera que me voy a sacar un diente! ¡pero son taaaan ricos!

Como desde el primer día desde que conoció a Jawhuto Donna, Mihawk hizo total uso de su indiferencia y siguió su marcha entre la muchedumbre quien afortunadamente para él habría paso y le dejaba pasar sin mayores inconvenientes, cuando por fin al final de una calle Mihawk encontró el bendito local de ropa, noto que la mujer que lo acompañaba, su principal fuente de malestar y la cual no parecía callar ni siquiera dormida no se encontraba a su lado. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba para completar su día! ¡Encontraba el maldito local de ropa y la mujer desaparecía! – Hizo un mohín de disgusto mirando a su alrededor, distinguiendo a escasos metros de él a la fémina, Dracule encorvo un poco los ojos, para distinguir a la figura que la acompañaba ¿Acaso ese era un hombre? ¿Ella le estaba dando la manzana que el rechazo? ¡eso si que no lo aguantaba! A paso disidido Mihawk comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, con una expresión amenazante en el rostro, fulminando con la mirada (por ahora) a quien fuese el infeliz con el que ella hablaba. ¡Que Donna no iba sola joder!


	11. Chapter 11

Haciendo gala de su serenidad, ¡pues por favor! que el mejor espadachín del mundo no perdía los estribos tan fácilmente y menos ante algo así. ¡que el era el gran Dracule Mihawk! ¿Que le importaba a él que la enchochada conversase con quien quisiese? ¿Que le importaba si ella se dejaba coquetear ante un monigote? Claro que a Taka no Meno le importaba NADA lo que ella hacia o dejaba de hacer, tal vez hasta se lograba deshacer de la muchacha.

Si, esa era una buena idea...

Lastima que la idea llego demasiado tarde y el no alcanzo a dar la vuelta para marcharse porque Donna le llamo en el acto. ¿acaso ella quería su aprobación para ligar con un tipo o que? Se giro frunciendo el ceño hacia la chica, quien en el rostro tenia una mirada preocupaba, al ver que ella aun no decía nada y que él, tampoco tenia ganas de hablar, reparo en su acompañante comprobando que en efecto, era un hombre, aunque había algo, un _detalle _que no había contado, era un niño, ¡un niño! Y él que se había imaginado... imaginado... ¡nada!. No se había imaginado nada. Y el tema no se discute.

- ¡voy a ayudarlo Mihawk-sama! – Donna puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza castaña del pequeño quien con lagrimas en los ojos comía de la manzana acaramelada que ella le había dado, el espadachín estudio al pequeño quien se escondió tras Donna – se separo de su Mamá y no sabe como volver a casa... ¡a si que voy a ayudarlo! – la mujer tomo de la mano al pequeño y le dio una corta lamidita a su manzana tomándose unos minutos antes de hablar – ¿Mihawk-sama me acompañara? – el aludido enardeció una ceja apartando la mirada del renacuajo que ella tenia a su lado – es que... si me pierdo yo no podre alcanzar a Mihawk-sama y si eso pasa Mihawk-sama me dejara aquí – Jawhuto bajo la mirada hacia sus pies – ...porque Mihawk-sama pensaba dejarme aquí ¿cierto? – maldita mujer que adivinaba lo que pensaba en los momentos mas inoportunos, bonita la situación ahora él era el villano.

- Apresurate – respondió Dracule con hastió hacia esa fémina, pero permaneciendo su vista, insistente en la cabeza de aquel mocoso que iba al lado de la mujer, en ese maldito mocoso que estaba _tocando _a esa mujer...

Típico ¿no? Vas a una feria, un niño se pierde y a tu acompañante le da por ayudarlo, si hasta parecía historia sacada de un libro, un muy mal libro cabe decir, Mihawk masajeo sus sienes mentalmente mientras caminaba manteniendo cierta distancia entre el pequeño y la mujer que conversaban animadamente.

Reticente miro a sus alrededores, algo le había estado incomodando desde que puso pie en la isla, ya el hecho de que hubiese una feria era algo poco grato, tenia la sensación de que algo o alguien en esa isla estuviese haciendo de las suyas y aunque el hecho le era irrelevante, esperaba que no fuera _esa_ persona.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – escucho decir a la enchochada, el renacuajo se encogió de hombros – eso es extraño...

- Tú eres extraña...

- ¿Enserio lo crees? – el niño asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrío tocando las gafas que descansaban en su cuello. – sabes esto es muy divertido... cuando niña me hubiese gustado estar en una feria.

- ¿Nunca había ido a una? ¿por qué? ¿no tenias dinero?

- No se – Donna se encogió de hombros – tengo mala memoria – confeso. – ¿En todo caso donde crees que pueden estar tus padres?

- eh... por aquí – dijo el pequeño tironeando a la enchochada hacia la carpa de una mujer que al parecer era adivina.

El aroma dulzón, la música y personas moviéndose impedían observar con mayor detalle lo que acontecía a su alrededor, pero podía el espadachín oler la pólvora y no precisamente la de los fuegos artificiales. En el puerto no había ningún barco y en los alrededores en los que él anclase el suyo mucho menos o bien el sujeto que estuviese en la isla era sigiloso o bien y simplemente no quería ocasionar problemas, Aun así la situación no podía gustarle menos.

Vio a la mujer entrar a una carpa de matices oscuros en compañía de ese niño, (valla, quien lo viera y quien lo ve, parece guardaespaldas o algo así,) esbozo el Shichibukai una mueca de desagrado, de seguro si anduviese con Perona y Roronoa ambos jóvenes que tiempo ya le habrían dejado solo, o uno se iría de compras y el otro a beber o perderse, pero por desgracia o fortuna ninguno de ellos estaba y él no estaba solo.

Inspecciono nuevamente, con sus ojos dorados su alrededor, sin encontrar nada que llamase su atención, pero si encontrando mas de una cosa que le disgustaba. En si, la feria era una de ellas.

* * *

- ¿Qué es lo que ve? - pregunto Donna curiosa observando a la mujer frente a una brillante esfera de cristal que no paraba de alumbrar.

- Que vas a morir – respondió la aludida mirando directamente a la joven frente así

- Todos moriremos un día – la enchochada se encogió de hombros mascando el caramelo sin mucho interés.

- El hombre con el que vives...

- ¿Mihawk-sama? Es una buena persona – carraspeo la anciana omitiendo su comentario ante la repentina seriedad de la enigmática mujer, su futuro era incierto, cuando parecía encontrar algo estable, rápidamente algo cambiaba, su pasado era... no podía leer su pasado y su presente parecía ser aun menos legible que su futuro ¿Quien diablos era esa mujer?

- Vas a ir a una tienda -comenzó diciendo con calma – y compraras un Den-den muchi y lo dejaras en la cocina.

- Pero...

- Y comprate algo de ropa decente, tu acompañante esta molesto -Donna miro al niño quien se encogió de hombros, indiferente – el niño no, el hombre que esta fuera, ahora sale de aquí .

- Aja...¿gracias por todo?

El pequeño se encogió nuevamente de hombros y tomo de la mano a la mujer que inspiraba tanta confianza, se mantuvo en silencio guiando a la chica por entre las calles, al parecer ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y el hombre tenebroso que los acompañaba no estaba cerca, valla y eso que el perdido era yo – se dijo el muchachito sonríen de lado al ver a lo lejos la capa oscilante del Shichibukai. Paso de él.

- Sabes, las chicas buenas no siempre van al cielo – comento el pequeño con una sonrisa lasciva hacia la chica, tal vez Jewerly Bonney no había hecho del todo mal atacándole después de todo.

- Cierto, los niños mentirosos tampoco van al cielo – frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de la chica quien le sonrío sancandole la lengua – aunque físicamente parezcas un niño estas muy lejos de actuar como tal

- ah... te diste cuenta – la chica se encogió de hombros sin mostrarse siquiera amedrentada – entonces...

- Todos moriremos algún día y este no es mi día – se agacho frente al pequeño y arreglo un poco sus cabellos con su mano – ahora pequeño Robers...

- ¿Robers?

- Portante como un niño bien y ve con la señora que ha venido a buscarte – el recientemente llamado Robers giro su cabeza encontrándose con el rostro serio de una mujer que por donde la vieses no parecía ser una madre – perdió a su hijo recientemente y tiene ganas de adoptar

- ¡Ni de coña! – acto seguido se sobo su cabeza ante el repentino golpe que la señora seria le había dado – ¿Pero que mierda... – se gano otro chichon antes de terminar siquiera la frase, Donna le sonrío con dulzura soltandole la mano

- Cuidelo mucho – la otra mujer asintió y tras otra de sus sonrisas Donna se alejo.

Había sido oportuna la participación de la otra mujer con la que hablase Donna minutos atrás, aquella mujer que había afirmado haber perdido a su hijo y al que ella prometió ayudarle, las cosas salieron... bien. Tal cual lo esperado, Donna tenia la certeza de que aquel pirata, aquel _niño_ pirata no aria daño a la mujer, a menos que la pelirrosa del restaurante que viese en la mañana le devolviese su edad. Cosa que dudaba.

Observo Donna a lo lejos a Mihawk y suspiro acercándose lentamente al hombre que le diera la espalda, se estaba cansando de tener que perseguirle, aunque mas se estaba cansando de la reticente mirada que el hombre aun le dedicaba.

- Recuerdame... no acercarme a ti por la espalda – comento la chica distraidamente sobándose la mano que se había posado por menos de medio segundo en el hombro del hombre – a veces me pregunto si no te duele mantener tanto tiempo el ceño fruncido... Vale, vale no pongas esa cara ¿a donde vamos ahora?

- Ropa – contesto simplemente comenzando a caminar hacia la única tienda que viera antes de la irrupción del renacuajo.

- Si...ropa.

Ropa, había en demasía en aquella tienda, desde atuendos llamativos y floreados, descotados, recatados, tonos oscuros y brillantes, zapatos grandes u hoscos, pequeños, con o sin taco, accesorios y demás, habían tantas cosas que no sabia que elegir, cuando el espadachín le diera la bolsita con la que debía comprar ropa no especifico que clase de ropa, lo que si dejo en claro era que no quería volver a verla con su camisa.

Finalmente y con la ayuda de la encargada del local, había comprado unos cuantos pantalones, blusas y camisetas, vestidos a lo rojo y negro como el que llevase al llegar a la isla y un par nuevo de zapatillas bajas y botas, a demás de la ropa interior, el Den-den muchi y los sobres de semillas entre otras cosas, sobrandole una gran cantidad de dinero.

Cuando Donna salio de la tienda, el ceño fruncido que Mihawk tenia en la frente se intensifico a tal punto que parecía, dejaría marca, tal cual Donna había entrado a la tienda, tal cual había salido, esta vez eso si con unas bolsas en ambas manos y una chaqueta oscura puesta. La camisa seguía en su lugar.

Ahora si necesitaría un trago...

* * *

- Capitán...

- ¿hmm? – respondió el aludido perdido en su botella de sake

- Taka no Me esta en la isla

- Ya... – contesto sin mucho interés, o eso parecía, el hombre que le hablase siguió su discurso.

- Va con una mujer... y bolsas en las manos

- ¿eh? – conseguida la atención del capitán siguió hablando, sonriendo ante la actitud que este tomaría cuando dijese lo que estaba viendo – …. y ella le ha tomado del brazo

- ¿Qué? – medio bar le dedico una mirada al hombre que pegase tal grito pero este estaba indiferente a las miradas molestas que muchos le echaron.

- ...Y a él no parece molestarle...

- ¿Qué? – la otra mitad del bar se volvió a mirarle.

- ¡la- la chica le ha dado un beso en la mejilla!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – todo el bar, ya estaba pendiente del hombre aquel que gritaba tanto

- ...Podrías recordar que estamos de incógnito – un chichón se formo en la cabeza del que parecía ser el capitán.

- ¡Cierto! – se cubrió el aludido la boca con ambas manos, mirando ridículamente a su alrededor – pero... – una sonrisa picara se poso en sus labios antes de hacer ademan de hablarle al oído al sujeto que le había golpeado, para prácticamente gritar – ¡podríamos visitar a Taka no Me, es imposible que ese bastardo se haya casado y no me haya invitado! – hizo un mohín infantil que a mas de uno saco una carcajada, pero no precisamente por lo que el capitán dijese, si no por lo que acontecería a esas palabras.

* * *

Rozaron sus dedos con una caricia apenas perceptible el lugar aquel que horas atrás los labios de la chica habían hecho contacto, parecía como si los labios de caramelo aun estuviesen en su mejilla, valla, la fémina lo había tomado por sorpresa, por una grata sorpresa, la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al comprobar que aque lugar tenia un rastro pegajoso marcando con dulce los labios de la chica en su piel. A fin de cuentas igual había probado la manzana acaramelada...


	12. Chapter 12

_Problemas de tiempo me impiden responder vuestros reviews, aun así muchas gracias._

_*Aclaro que el vaginismo es el resultado del deseo inconsciente de la mujer de ser penetrada ya sea porque las relaciones en el pasado fueron dolorosas, no quieren quedar embarazadas etc. Lo expongo porque dentro del texto se menciona a la brevedad y puede confundir, (no olvidar que Donna fue violada...) prometo explayarme más la próxima (y que sea más explicito...) ya explique los temas de tiempo. Sin más que agregar:_

* * *

- No.

La negativa dada por el Shichibukai rebroto en las habitaciones contiguas a esa, fuerte, irrefutable, fría, Mihawk ni siquiera había desviado la mirada del libro que leyese, ni siquiera le había colocado atención y aunque ello no sorprendía en lo absoluto Donna creía haber avanzado en esa _''_relación_'' _ creía haber conseguido el aprecio de aquel hombre...

Con los brazos en jarra, la mirada fulminante y los labios formando una mueca de disgusto, Donna como felino arisco se mostraba dispuesta a conseguir esa aprobación tan importante a como diese lugar.

- ¿Y por qué no? – cuestiono. Mihawk siguió leyendo – ¡dijiste en un principio que podía hacer lo que quisiese siempre y cuando no te molestara! – Mihawk lo había dicho ¿cierto?... ¿cierto? De su boca habían salido esas palabras ¿cierto? Donna reculó al respecto. No Mihawk no lo había dicho, ella lo había interpretado de tal modo... Jawutho movió la cabeza, eso ahora era de poca relevancia, esa aprobación... _necesitaba_ esa aprobación. – ¡Mihawk no me ignores! ¡es de mala educación!

Dos años el Shichibukai había soportado la voz chillona, lloriqueos, berrinches y caprichos de la princesa fantasma dos años en los que no solo tubo que entrenar física si no psicológicamente para no entrar en histeria y aria falta algo mejor que eso para que ella le desconcentrara de tan entretenida lectura.

Escucho como la mujer daba una patada al suelo al verse ignorada y que como alguna vez lo hizo la chica fantasma comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor haciendo sonar con mayor ahínco sus pasos en la alfombra agradecía en silencio que ella no volase y lloriqueace a su alrededor, Donna parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Cierto, ahora que lo pensaba Mihawk era una persona tan fácil de leer que resultaba difícil ¡que paradoja! Era un hombre de acciones, no de palabras, que se molestaba con facilidad, disgustaba de tantas cosas pero no lo decía, ¡era una persona tan introvertida! ¡y la razón era tan sencilla! Molesta la enchochada seguía dando vueltas en torno a la persona que reinase su presente y futuro incierto, a Mihawk le costaba demasiado aceptar a nuevas personas en su vida, posiblemente había perdido a alguien muy querido y por lo mismo no quería relacionarse con los demás, el hombre tenia miedo a perder a alguien querido... ¡Pobre Mihawk! Donna se sintió tan mal por cuestionarle anteriormente si es que poseía sentimientos, recordaba que esa vez el hombre se había enojado tanto pero que nada había dicho...

Lagrimas de cocodrilo, Mihawk había visto muchas, que la mujer estuviese llorando porque él le había dicho _''_no_'' _a un tema que por donde se le viese no tenia futuro le tenia sin cuidado alguno.

Su rostro se mostró desconcertado por un micro-segundo, Mihawk había alcanzado a desviar el libro que segundos antes leyese, con la mandíbula tensa y los músculos contraídos observo la cabeza enchochada de la chica que con el rostro oculto entre su pecho y sentada a horcajadas en él, aparentemente lloraba.

Era una imagen surreal. Desconcertante. Molesta.

El espacio personal es muy importante y esa mujer estaba, sin lugar a dudas invadiendo su espacio de tal modo que el serle indiferente resultaba ser algo difícil, imposible no: difícil.

El espadachín entendía el porque, mañas había conocido muchas, formas distintas, palabras contradictorias que usara el ser rosado para conseguir satisfacer sus caprichos; por lo mismo lejos de sorprenderle le era molesto, sobre todo porque esas lagrimas de cocodrilos comenzaban a mojar su camisa, molesto porque la posición impedía ver algo que no fuera la cabeza enchochada, molesto porque el libro parecía ya olvidado en su mente; Todo era tan molesto porque a esa mujer no la podía entender era desconcertante, imprevista, astuta y al mismo tiempo tan estúpida.

Mihawk odiaba a esa mujer.

- Apartate – Ordeno. Su voz retumbo en habitaciones contiguas, devolviendole el eco el sonido de su propia voz. Fría. Amenazante.

Se había equivocado al juzgar.

Una mujer llorona no podía despertar su interés, al contrario su presencia comenzaba a irritarle sobremanera; la vio negar con la cabeza, el rostro aun entre tela blanca y carne fría, cortante.

Sintió los labios femeninos sobre los propios, una caricia pobre, desconcertante, sorprendente no: Irritante.

Deposito Dracule el libro en la mesa frente a si, se dio el tiempo de escuchar el crepitar del fuego, testigo el castillo silencioso, poso sus manos firmes sobre los hombros femenino haciendo presión en estos para apartar a la fémina de si.

Donna levanto la cabeza cruzando su mirada con la ambarina del espadachín, suspiro aún sentada en sus piernas dudando en un momento en las palabras que diría a continuación, por vez primera se dejo amedrentar por esa mirada amenazante.

- A Donna... hip... le gusta... hip... Mihawk-sama –¡en que buen momento en hipo hizo acto de presencia! Sentía la mirada escrutadora del silencioso hombre tratando de permear su piel, todo él tan frío, tan cortante y atrayente – Lo siento...

Lo abrazo. Donna abrazo al hombre que quería todo lo contrario sintiendo los músculos tensos de éste, más su expresión seguía siendo la misma, Donna se cuestiono si ese hombre poseía sentimientos...

.

.

.

El contacto era tan frío y tan cálido a la vez, Mihawk abrazaba de una manera reconfortante, él era tan lejano y tan cercano. Él era fuego. Depredador. Ella, Presa. Victima.

Exploro la cavidad dulce de la mujer, degusto, recorrió casi con curiosidad, sus movimientos precisos, calculados, deliciosos...

El crepitar insistente del fuego reclamaba por el leño próximo a devorar pero hombre y mujer estaban alimentando un fuego diferente, un fuego frío de esos que nacen en la adversidad, de esos que mueren una vez su labor a finalizado, un fuego que no podía sobrevivir...

Donna sonrío al escuchar el gruñido que el hombre entre sus piernas soltase, arañando su espalda mientras ascendían sus manos hacia la cabeza aromatizada donde hacia círculos con mechones oscuros. El hipar que salia de su garganta se mezclaba con los jadeos que él le sacaba, se sentía tan impaciente, tan necesitada y estaba segura que Mihawk lo sabia y era por ello que se mofaba en silencio de ella y la situación actual.

- Por favor... – Rogó. Voz ronca, mejillas enrojecidas, jadeante, suplicante, y el espadachín apenas y tenia la respiración entrecortada ¡maldito! – por favor...

Sintió un escalofríos ascender desde una pierna descubierta hasta su cabeza, las manos filosas del hombre se movían bajo el pliegue del vestido, inconscientemente el hipo que soltase alto, asustado, molesto hizo que cada movimiento y caricia hasta el momento dada se detuvieran.

Ambarinas las orbes que en silencio la escrutaban, Donna se sintió tan avergonzada que no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era la primera vez que protagonizaba algo así...

Mihawk permanecio en silencio aun con la vista fija en la mujer, intento apartarse, el impedimento que sintiese minutos antes era la señal que necesitaba para comprender tanto el hipar de la mujer como su inexperiencia. Masajeo sus sienes mentalmente, se había dejado llevar...

- N-no...

Donna. Atrevida. Mujer. Lujuriosa. Junto sus cuerpos finalmente dejando atrás sus temores y el impedimento inconsciente que no la dejara ser penetrada, una solitaria lagrima descendió por uno de sus ojos y sonrío al hombre que enarcada la ceja, mandíbula tensa, aun la escrutaba.

- ¿Mihawk-sama...?

Permanecieron unos minutos inmóviles con los ojos puesto en el otro, antes de comenzar el lento, fogoso, indoloro vaivén que hacia suspirar a la mujer.

El Shichibukai evito comentar el hecho de que no fuese virgen. Ya investigaría después...

Vio el hombre el fuego consumirse sin mostrar mayor interés en él.

- Esto no cambia nada – aclaro, Donna se estremeció ante su voz ronca, permaneció leves segundos en silencio antes de sonreír y contradecir al espadachín

- Esto lo cambia todo.

Dracule lamentablemente debía darle la razón


	13. Chapter 13

_Problemas de tiempo, flojera y demás me han impedido actualizar. Lo siento. veréis lo que leeréis a continuación es una especie de paréntesis en la historia con el fin de dejar un par de cosas claras, aunque todo es netamente irrelevante. Eh decidido apurar un poco la secuencia porque ya me estaba pareciendo muy latosa. Perdonen las molestias. Una cosa más, no estoy muy segura de haberos contestado vuestros reviews, de verdad eh andado muy desconectada y falta de inspiración, avisadme si es el caso de que no os eh contestado. De verdad lo siento mucho_.

* * *

**En el amor hay locura y discreción.**_ (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi-serie)_

Observa con copa en mano tras el ventanal la figura diminuta de Donna quien entre fango y en la compañía del humandrill pequeño parece plantar algo, la observa risueña, confundida, tan tranquila como suele estar siempre, ella le molestaba, le irrita sobremanera porque no sabe lo que esta pensando, le marea su forma de actuar, la detesta porque le hace recordar a otro sujeto tan impredecible como ella, y aún así, pese a toda esa especie de repulsión que siente por ella esta ahí, parado tras la ventana, oculta su figura entre los pliegues de la cortina observándola en penumbras como si se tratase de algo prohibido, como si fuera un muchachito enamoradizo y eso, en especial _eso_ le molesta, ¡que él nunca ah actuado como un muchachito enamoradizo, joder...!

Y no, no va a empezar ahora.

Aún así pese a no reconocérselo se prenda de esa sonrisa que ella le dedica al simio, de su cabello atado en una coleta alta, de las ondas que caen por su frente, se prenda de toda ella; Se queda unos segundos con la vista fija en ese mono detestable y algo en su estomago se revuelve cuando ella le acaricia la cabeza con esas delicadas manos que la noche anterior le acariciaron a él, la sensación es detestable, abrumadora _''posiblemente sea el vino'' _- se dice, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras aunque bien sabe que no es culpa del licor.

La vé abrir otro paquete, esta vez uno de color amarillo del que extrae un par de semillas y procede a plantarlas, la observa hacer el ridículo ¿cuantos sobres van? ¿siete u ocho tal vez? No esta seguro, pero de lo que si esta seguro es de que en esa tierra nada florecerá, ¿cuantos años lleva viviendo en la isla? Siglos lleva ahí y no ah visto jamas que algo se atreviese a nacer, aún así no le encuentra sentido sembrar para obtener nada, se lo había dicho el día anterior a la fémina ¿y en que termino la discusión? Sexo. Si, había sido un error, se había dejado llevar, se... ¿a quien engañar?, no se arrepentía de nada.

Mihawk da un par de pasos alejándose del ventanal molesto consigo mismo, burlándose de si mismo camina rumbo a la biblioteca, ¿él prendado de una sonrisa? ¡ja! ¿él perdiendo el tiempo en observar a la fémina? ¡ja! No, ese no era él, en lo absoluto, debía buscar su paz interior, su sequedad, a fin de cuentas el gran Dracule Mihawk no pierde la concentración por una insignificante mujercita (aunque si Donna logró despertar eso que el Shichibukai se niega reconocer no puede tratarse de una simple muchachita) por un instante deseó que esos inquilinos que hace poco habían marchado de su castillo volvieran. Alcanzo a desistir del pensamiento.

Se detuvo a medio andar, hablando de inquilinos, ahora aparecía otro indeseado visitante, uno con el que debía resolver varios pendientes.

Al lado de la chimenea, guantes negros, mirada hosca, manos aferrando con fuerza una pequeña biblia Bartholomew Kuma le devolvía la mirada, también poco grata.

Dracule caminó en silencio hasta su sillón y tomo asiento esperando a que el otro sujeto hablase, aunque no seria mucho lo que dos personas como ellos se puedan decir sin ocasionar problema alguno, con la Kokuto Yoru cerca se acomodo mejor pensando en como podría comenzar a decir todo lo que tenia en mente.

- La mujer que ésta fuera es hija de la maldición – tras las palabras de Kuma sobrevino un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los dos era muy dado a la palabrería – Takeda Jawutho.

Con el seño siempre fruncido y la mirada afilada Mihawk se puso en pie, mala idea la de sentarse.

Conocía al tal Takeda Jawutho, todo pirata, marine y ser viviente con mínimo de conocimiento sabia quien era, ese era hombre al que la maldición persiguió hasta el ultimo de sus suspiros, maldición que heredo la familia, amigos y todo ser que el hombre tocase, dicen que aún vive, dicen que ya murió, cierto es que fue buscado en su tiempo y luego paso a ser leyenda del pueblo.

Takeda Jawutho era el alias que usaba, nadie recuerda su nombre.

- La mujer que esta fuera – rebatió el espadachín – la has dejado tú aquí. Llevatela – exigió.

Mihawk sintió un mal sabor de boca y una especie de contracción estomacal al decir la ultima palabra y aunque exteriormente no se le notó, estaba tan cohibido internamente que su aparente tranquilidad se veía alterada, estaba sin razón alguna enojándose.

Es que esa era una sensación nunca antes sentida, no era la de una herida echa por un enemigo ni ninguna enfermedad antes padecida y eso con decir que el odiaba enfermar, observo una vez más al otro hombre con mirada amenazante, el otro parecía sumido en sus cavilaciones.

- Ella esta bajo tu cuidado ahora – Mihawk lo vio venir, la conversación había terminado.

* * *

- Mañana plantaremos Casablanca – el monito asintió y Donna se dispuso a regresar al castillo, el sonido de una explosión detuvo su caminar.

La mujer se asusto, es que no sabia que estaba pasando ¿acaso Mihawk-sama había echo explotar la cocina? ¿acaso alguien había invadido el castillo? Estaba asustada, no por ella si no por Mihawk-sama quería volver al castillo pero ella no podía ni moverse, estaba petrificada y asaltada su mente por súbitas imágenes que observaba entre las negras columnas de humo que ascendían a los cielos, personas huyendo, gritando, sangrando se apoderaban de su campo de visión y la consumían en la más profunda angustia, ella huyendo, ella apuntada y encarcelada se veía en cada zumbido de explosión que escuchaba, el monito tironeo de ella alterado, pero Donna ajena a la realidad simplemente se dejo hundir por sentimientos ambiguos, recuerdos olvidados en su mente.

Recuerdos que tan pronto como llegaron se esfumaron de su mente al sentir un aroma que había memorizando muy bien, era el aroma de Mihawk-sama mezclado con filoso metal, o metal mezclado con el aroma de Mihawk-sama, no estaba segura, pero al ver la figura desapareciendo a su lado, toda ella pareció estabilizarse.

- ¡Kuma-sama! – grito entre un cúmulo de sentimientos, pasando de la confusión a la alegría y el miedo – ¡Kuma-sama! – la mujer se aventuro a seguirle, varios humandrills le impidieron continuar avanzando como si ella no estuviera más que alucinando – ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Kuma-sama? – el cyborg se dio levemente la vuelta mostrando esa expresión impertérrita que suele esbozar, Donna silenció y la imagen del hombre termino por perderse tras una ráfaga de viento inusualmente fuerte.

Donna volvió al castillo, tan desorientada que dejo olvidados los implementos que usase para sembrar, sentía un extraño vacío en el pecho que le estrujaba, le deprimía, no vio al patrón de la casa en ningún lado, no se preocupo o no reparo en su presencia, ni siquiera sabe como ni cuando se baño, el tiempo se le había detenido y la muchacha observaba el techo de la habitación intentando rememorar las imágenes que con anterioridad viera. No lo logró.

Al bajar las escaleras y observar al Shichibukai de pie junto a la ventana Jawutho sonrío pensando en que tal vez él estaba preocupado por ella.

Mientras bajaba los peldaños reparó en que, en la mesa estaban esos manjares deliciosos que rara vez tenia el gusto de probar. Se pregunto si serían para ella, o si él la estaba esperando, necesitaba una palabra de afecto en esos momentos, detestaba que ese hombre no dijese nada de esa índole.

- ¿Mihawk-sama ya comió? – el aludido se giro levemente a su dirección y le quedo mirando medio descolocado ¿acaso dudaba de su presencia? – ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Estas... bien? – aunque su vos no denotase preocupación la muchacha se sintió infinitamente feliz, sus mejillas sonrosaron un poco y los latidos de su corazón incrementaron su ritmo, tan solo esas dos palabras la hicieron olvidarse de todo lo demás.

- ¡Si! Fue un día largo, pero estoy muy feliz. ¿Mihawk-sama ya comió? – repitió.

- Estaba esperando.

_Esperando...esperando... esperando_ _¿Qué esta esperando Mihawk-sama? ¿a...a mi? _

- etto... Mihawk-sama... escuche una explosión y... ¿estas bien?

Como respuesta el hombre simplemente se dirigió a la mesa.

* * *

- Estas pálida – el aliento gélido del hombre la hizo estremecer, no era costumbre que esos ojos la escrutaran desde tan cerca.

- Debe ser tu idea

El hombre no insistió, pero tampoco se alejo, Donna llevo una de sus manitas al rostro de él y dibujo lentamente esa barba rala que tanto le gustaba, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que él decidió alejarse inútilmente porque el contacto delicado de la chica en su camisa le impidió avanzar.

- Kuma-sama estuvo aquí. Pero ese no era Kuma-sama... ¿Qué quería esa persona? – no obtuvo respuesta más que los pasos del hombre sobre el frío cemento – ¿Por qué vino, Mihawk-sama? – el hombre cerro la puerta tras si – ¡Mihawk-sama por favor! Esa explosión...

- Hablas demasiado. Callate

Donna guardo silencio al sentir una punzada en el cerebro, porque si, hablaba demasiado y si le decían que se callase lo hacia, porque a veces y solo a veces parecía recordar por breves segundos que debía acatar ordenes. Ella era muy literal en ese aspecto.

* * *

El paulatino movimiento de las sábanas disminuyo, como también lo hacia la respiración de ambos cuerpos fundidos, la oscuridad de la gran habitación los acurruco, el sueño parecía haber entrado por debajo de la puerta e insitaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, como ultimo sonido Donna escucho la voz de Mihawk-sama no deseando las buenas noches si no avisando que irían de viaje, no contesto, debía mantener la boca cerrada, aún así pego su cuerpo aún más con el del hombre ajena a la tensión de los músculos de él.


	14. Chapter 14

_Podría este tratarse del capitulo más corto que eh escrito hasta ahora, la musa me abandona, me corrompe, me deja caer y se va. No tengo mayores expectativas para mi deplorable historia y egoistamente digo desde ya que este el el **penúltimo** capitulo. Os advierto que la narrativa es aún más deplorable que de costumbre._

* * *

**Un mes después.**

Donna estaba feliz, luego de un mes de esfuerzo al fin se asomaban los primeros brotes de sus plantas.

Pensaba en las nuevas áreas en las que comenzaría a plantar tarareando una canción mientras revolvía la olla, había amanecido realmente de buen humor, no fue si no el sonido del teléfono el que la distrajo.

- ¡¿Su cumpleaños...?! ¡¿De verdad?! – gritó apretando con fuerza el parlante totalmente sorprendida, tal vez esa fuera la razón por la cual Mihawk se había rehuido en la biblioteca.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿No lo sabias? – claro que no lo sabia, Mihawk no hablaba de esos temas – No importa, mira, quiero celebrarle su cumpleaños ¿vale? Pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Cuenta conmigo pero... no estoy muy segura, Mihawk-sama no es muy... fiestero, se puede molestar, además...

- Tranquila, de eso me encargo yo. Eres la esposa de Mihawk ¿cierto? – se le subieron los colores al rostro y contesto que si, el otro hombre soltó una carcajada. – ¡ves, también hay que celebrar eso! Me gustaría conocer a la mujer de Mihawk ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, nosotros llegaremos mañana en la tarde ¿Podrías ocuparte de la comida...?

- N-no hay problema. ¡Are un gran pastel! – Donna escuchó la voz de un tercero informando que estaban listos para zarpar – Por cierto...no es que desconfié pero ¿Usted es...?

- Un amigo, un viejo _amigo._ Agradecería mantuviera esto en secreto.

- No hay problema.

Donna siguió tarareando su canción, prepararía un gran pastel, un asado... y varios platos de picadillo, seria divertido y una gran tarea, comenzaría esa misma tarde, así mañana no tendría tanto ajetreo.

* * *

La tarde se le había ido volando revisando documentos, para cuando se fue a acostar ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, Donna estaba completamente dormida, parecía cansada, Mihawk resoplo en silencio acostándose a su lado, bendita la hora en la que esa mujer había decidido trasladarse a su cuarto con la tonta excusa de pasar frío en las noches...

De eso, hace ya un mes.

Ya habían pasado como tres meses desde que ella llegó y su presencia había traído tranquilidad a su vida, una tranquilidad que no creyó experimentar jamas.

Sintió como Donna se quejaba en sueños, algo común en ella, esta vez eso si despertó sobresaltada quejándose de un dolor de estomago, la vio sobre su hombro incorporarse y caminar hacia el baño de la habitación.

Tenia la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Y Donna lo verificó dando un gran grito de terror y llamándolo.

Mihawk fue donde ella en silencio totalmente preocupado, la vio de pie manchada de sangre, tartamudeando algo mientras señalaba la taza del baño, no se le hizo difícil adivinar lo que ocurría tras ver lo que parecía ser un brazo pequeñísimo, Donna había sufrido un aborto.

- Tranquilizate – fue lo único a lo que atino a decir caminando hacia ella, la mujer era un manojo de nervios – Donna... – ella se le quedo mirando aún aterrada, pero sin pasar por alto que era la primera vez que él decía su nombre.

Mihawk la rodeo con el brazo y la llevó a la cama, no estaba muy seguro que decir ni como actuar, había visto sangre un montón de veces sin siquiera asquearse, pero esta vez era diferente tan diferente como la situación en la que se encontraba, por su mente pasaba una gran cantidad de preguntas a una velocidad impresionante, nunca había pasado por algo así.

¿ella estaba embarazada? ¿Desde cuando...? ¿Sin síntomas...? ¿Cómo no...?

- ¿M-Mihawk eso... eso era...?

- Tranquila, todo esta bien, todo estará bien..., mañana iremos a ver un medico... – le susurro acariciándole los cabellos, besando su frente. Así estuvieron minutos, tal vez horas, hasta que ella señalo su ropa ensangrentada.

Esa noche Mihawk cuido de ella, le dio toda esa atención que desde el inicio le había renegado, bañó su cuerpo, incluso le puso ropa limpia para dormir, Donna parecía una muñeca sin vida, se dejó hacer susurrando que no podían ir al medico, que había algo importante que hacer el otro día...

Mihawk no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, tenia muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro: Su tranquilidad no volvería tan fácilmente.


	15. Chapter 15

_Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con la que se ama. _

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las cortinas asegurando ser ese un día soleado. Mihawk volvía a la habitación tras haber limpiado los restos de sangre del baño, no fuera a ser que Donna se volviera a descontrolar al recordar lo ocurrido.

La contemplo desde el marco de la puerta, se veía aún más hermosa que de costumbre, los cabellos rizados caían por su frente y su rostro reflejaba una paz inaudita como si estuviera en un sueño realmente agradable, no quería despertarla pero tenían que ir al médico, así tuviera que llevarla amarrada, la llevaría al médico.

Porque ella le importaba más de lo que el mismo podía imaginar.

Cierto, en un principio no quiso relacionarse con ella, pero esa mujer había logrado mucho más que su aprecio, tal vez su cariño, reconocía que le gustaba escucharla reír, ver como su rostro se maravillaba con cualquier cosa, se sentía a gusto con su compañía, tal vez eso era lo que muchos llamaba amor, no estaba seguro.

Mihawk se acercó a ella, tras notar un pequeño detalle, no respiraba, no se movía...

Se sentó en la cama y la observo unos segundos antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas, estaba frías y tiesas. Se quedo así, mirándola, acariciando sus manos, esperando que ella despertase, porque ella no podía... no podía estar muerta ¿cierto? … ¿Cierto...?

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro pálido, dándole un toque de inmortalidad, como si todo a su alrededor pareciera existir porque ella existía, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a esa habitación como otro adorno.

Mihawk suspiró casi imperceptiblemente mientras se permitía acariciar sus cabellos rizados, no estaba seguro como se sentía, después de todo las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, su llegada, sus paseos, las noches juntos en la cama, sus flores, todo era como una ilusión, como si nada hubiese pasado en realidad; cargó su espada al hombro y cruzo la puerta de salida, deteniéndose en el lugar donde ella plantase sus semillas, estas parecían estropeadas, tristes como si supieran lo que estaba pasando, Mihawk siguió caminando hasta llegar al corazón de la isla.

Allí, entre la hiedra y cemento edifico un epitafio lo suficientemente grande como para divisarlo desde el castillo, recordó, fue en ese lugar en el que la conoció, ella estaba bailando...

_Tranquilos chicos, no es una mala persona... ¿Quien eres tú? – la muchacha sacó un cartel entre sus pertenecías y leyó lo que allí decía– D...Dracule Mihawk, un Shichibukai ¿no? – el hombre no respondió nada y ella suspiro guardando dicho cartel – supongo que estoy en tus dominios y quien debería decir que hace aquí soy yo... Me llamo Jawutho Donna, mucho gusto..._

Mihawk hizo una mueca de disgusto, no lo reconocería, no lo demostraría, pero no era indiferente a la muerte de la mujer, de _Su_ mujer.

Esa misma tarde sepultó a Donna, no soportaba verla entre sus sábanas, como tampoco soportaba no saber porque todo ello había ocurrido de la nada, pero así había ocurrido las cosas, ella había llegado de la nada, había tomado algo de si y se había marchado, silenciosa, feliz. Dejando a su paso un halo de felicidad y de confusión.

* * *

El panorama que Shanks se encontró al desembarcar en la isla Kuraigana no era el que esperaba, los simios, como los recordaba ni siquiera salieron a su encuentro, estaban reunidos frente al epitafio que se encontró camino al castillo, no se le hizo difícil comprender la situación.

¿Era acaso que la muchachita con la que hablase tan animadamente el día anterior había muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? Tal vez fuese el epitafio de otra persona, construido con otro motivo...

Mihawk bebía frente al fuego cuando entro al castillo, ojos de halcón no le dijo nada, ni siquiera reprocho su visita, lo que le daba a entender que el hombre pese a su aparente indiferencia estaba realmente destrozado, no le sorprendió que este no mostrase lo que realmente sentía, lo conocía muy bien para saber cuanto estaba sufriendo, al igual que en aquel entonces...

Camino hacia el tomando una botella de licor en el camino, no estaba muy seguro en que decir, no se veían en años luego de... _eso_. Y las circunstancias no eran muy alentadoras que digamos

- Por el amor – dijo chocando su jarra con la del otro hombre, Mihawk se le quedo viendo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, de las ultimas personas en la tierra ¿Por qué era Shannks el que le veía en ese estado tan deplorable... otra vez? El pelirrojo esbozo una tenue sonrisa y antes de beber repitió lo que alguna vez le dijera en el pasado: – por los mejores _enemigos_ que siempre están ahí para apoyarse.

Más tarde el pelirrojo comprobaría, que como bien dijera la muchacha por teléfono el refrigerador estaba atestado de golosinas, queques, tortas... a demás de la carne en el horno, se lamento en silencio el no haberla conocido personalmente, debió ser una gran persona...

_Al final del viaje está el horizonte,_

_Al final del viaje partiremos de nuevo, _

_Al final del viaje comienza un camino,_

_otro buen camino que seguir_

_descalzos contra la arena._

_Al final del viaje estamos tú y yo _

_intactos._

_Quedamos los que puedan sonreír_

_en medio de la muerte, en plena luz._

* * *

.

.

.

Lo que ambos hombres no sabían era que Donna sufría de epilepsia y la impresión dada la noche anterior (el aborto espontaneo) la había alterado hasta ese punto, bajo tierra intentaba en vano salir, estaba segura que lo lograría, podía escuchar los gritos de los simios, estaba cerca...ya casi..un poquito más... **¡Fin! **

Si, queria incluir esto ultimo en la historia y de hecho, deja hincapié hacia otro final aún más espeluznante que el anterior ¡valla si hasta podría hacer un final alterno jugando con eso XD pero bueno a lo que nos convoca:** ¡Muchisiiiimas gracias a quienes han seguido esta sosa historia hasta el final** y me han apoyado desde el inicio en especial tú, Taz. Quienes dijeron que Donna moría ¡felicidades le habéis achuntado.

(Una cosa más, algunas frases utilizadas no me pertenecen, las tomé prestadas simplemente)

Bueno eso, hasta la próxima!


End file.
